The Best Years
by ItaBoricua
Summary: Discontinued. But just in case you wanna know...SasuSaku
1. The New Hispanic Goddess

**Hey peoples, I got bored, and decided to write the first chapter of 'The Best Years.' I told it to my friend, and she said I explained it too much, but I'm going to explain it anyway. She has no idea what is. I was like: 0.o. anyways, I'm going to do the disclaimer now and shut up so you can read. **

**Ino: Like EhMaGawd! This is going to be like the best story Eva! But, Suki-chan-sama doesn't own me or any Naruto characters! Or La Tortura! But she does own the plot and her OC's; she may put me and Sasuke-kun together! **

**Me: Get a life Ino, this is a SasuSaku story. But her disclaimer is cool. **

**Ok, and in case anyone is confused, Sakura is related to Naruto, as is their sister (OC) Nina. They are an American/Hispanic/Japanese family. If you have any questions ask me. ROLL IT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_No pido que todo los __dias__ sean de sol_

_No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta_

_Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdon _

_Si lloras con los ojos secos _

_Y hablando de ella---_

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled as she threw her alarm clock across the room.

This is Uzumaki Sakura, 16, Hispanic goddess. Have the lungs of an angel when she sings, the voice of the devil when she screams. Need I say more? Probably the smartest 16 year old you will ever meet.

"Despierte a bebe!" (Wake up baby!) An angelic voice yelled.

"Estoy para arriba!" Sakura yelled back. (I'm up!)

"Despierte Naruto usted?" (Wake up Naruto would you?) Mrs. Uzumaki yelled.

Uzumaki Alicia, Sakura, Naruto and Nina's mom. She speaks only Spanish, so does their dad. Her children are her translators, well everyone but Nina. Nina speaks only Spanish also.

"Si!" (Yes!) Sakura yelled.

"Naruto, you baka, wake up!" Sakura yelled as she threw a towel at Naruto's head. "Take a shower!"

Uzumaki Naruto, loud-mouth, 16, crashed his car when they moved to Japan. Not the smartest kid in the world.

"Huh, I'm up! I'm up!" Naruto yelled as he fell off his bed. Sakura giggled.

"Perra!" (Bitch!) Naruto yelled as he stepped into his bathroom.

This is their first year in Japan, which means, first year in an Japanese High school.

Sakura stepped foot into her shower and let the water flow down her back and her hair. As she washed, her mom stepped into her room and gently put her ironed uniform on her bed.

Sakura got out of the shower, and saw her uniform, she admired it with awe.

"Tan lindo!" (So cute!) Sakura lifted it up to see the cutest uniform she has ever worn. A white, half-sleeved shirt with a red bow at the top of her breasts, forest green and dark blue collar going until about half of her shoulder, a short, dark green and dark blue mini skirt that starts at her mid-stomach and goes down until about upper-mid thigh, dark-blue tights that start at 2 inches below the skirt and go all the way down into her red 1" heels.

She lifted the uniform up to look at it one last time before she put it on. When she put it on, she looked like a fallen angel. Her long, cherry blossom hair cascaded down the back of the shirt and ended at the end of the shirt.

"Hmmm… one last touch." Sakura thought. She took 2 red ponytail holders and took 2 little pieces of hair from the top of her head and put them up into the tiny pigtails.

"Hey dork! Usted alista todavia?" (Hey dork! You ready yet?) Sakura shouted.

"Caida encendido! Usted no puede acometer la perfeccion! (Hang on! You can't rush perfection!)

"No Estoy acometiendo la perfeccion! Le Estoy acometiendo!" (I'm not rushing perfection! I'm rushing you!)

"Very funny!" Naruto yelled as he slid down the stairs.

"Mama! Bye! Nos estamos yendo!" (Bye mom! We're leaving!) Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Espera! Adios de la opinion a mi tambien!" (Wait! Say bye to me too!) A tiny voice said.

"No ibamos a nos olvidamos de usted Nina!" (We weren't going to forget you Nina!) Sakura patted her head.

"Nina Bye! (Bye Nina)" Sakura and Naruto yelled as they locked the door and headed for Sakura's car.

"Can I drive?" Naruto asked with a pout.

"Hell no! You are not driving my Corvette!" Sakura spat.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because you crashed your car and then drove it into the ocean!" Sakura yelled. "You are lucky we are rich, or you won't get a hot car like that again!"

"What's the school called again?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"It's called West Hidden Leaf High, or WHLH." Sakura explained.

"There it is!" Naruto pointed. They saw a huge, tan, skyscraper with the words in Forest Green letters **West Hidden Leaf High school. **

"No es este lugar hermoso?" (Isn't this place beautiful?) Sakura asked.

"Sure is…" Naruto admired. They got a front parking space, and got out of the car. "You ready?"

"Si." Sakura replied. They walked into the doors to the biggest school they have ever seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I KNOW! I KNOW! Sucky ending. I need caffeine to wake up. I was up all night last night babysitting, mom and dad didn't get back until 6 am from who knows where, so I finally fell asleep at 7 am. Yes, I am Hispanic, I tried to add the accents on the Spanish words, but the computer wouldn't let me. Forgive me! I have a question:**

**Naruto says 'dattebayo' all the time, what does it mean? Thank you and PWEESE review! **

**Sayonara! **


	2. New Friends! And maybe a new enemy

**Hola! This is the second chapter of 'The Best Years!' I got caffeine now! Now I'm hyper… and I'm driving my family crazy. It's fun! ******** Anywho… CHOUJI!**

**Chouji: (Munch) what? (Munch)**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Chouji: (puts up a sign: SOMEONE PLEASE DO THE DISCLAIMER!) **

**Sakura: Geez, I'll do it. Suki-chan-sama doesn't own me or any of us characters, but she does own Nina, my mom and dad, and some other stuff. **

**Me and Sakura: ROLL IT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Comos vamos a sobrevivir en este lugar?" (How are we going to survive in this place?) Sakura asked Naruto.

"Pensaba la misma cosa." (I was thinking the same thing.)

"Saku-chan, do you know where the Principal's office is?" Naruto asked.

"Hell if I know." Sakura replied. Sakura saw from a person and decided to ask them. But, forgot that she was about to speak Spanish.

"Me excusa, usted sucederia saber donde esta la oficina de Tsunade-sama?" (Excuse me, but do you know where Tsuande-sama's office is?) Sakura asked.

"Si! Sigame!" (Yes I do, follow me!) The dark-haired girl explained.

"Usted habla ingles?" (Do you speak English?) The girl asked.

"Yes I do speak English." Sakura replied.

"Cool! I do too, I thought you only spoke Spanish, it's a good thing you came up to me, and this school is crazy-big!" The girl said. Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"I'm Uzumaki Sakura." Sakura smiled.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto waved.

"Hi, I'm Hyuuga Hinata, nice to meet you! Where did you come from?" Hinata asked.

"We came from Mexico, and our mom, dad and our little sister Nina speak only Spanish. We are their translators." Sakura explained.

"So cool! I have a cousin named Neji, and a little sister named Hanabi. They only speak English; I took Spanish class the last 3 years of school." Hinata explained.

"Cool, can you show us where her office is now?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Estupido! Pare el ser tan ansioso! Tenemos tiempo!" (Stupid! Don't be so anxious! We have time!) Sakura yelled.

"Sorry…" Naruto said, Hinata giggled.

"He's right, I was to busy talking I forgot that you're new, I'm 1 out of 2 people in this school that speak Spanish, the other one is my friend, but he is like untouchable." Hinata explained.

"Now there are 4 people!" Naruto explained. Sakura and Naruto giggled.

"Here we are this is Tsuande-sama's office. Here is a map too, just in case you get lost." Hinata smiled. "I have to get to class."

"See ya Hinata!" Sakura and Naruto waved.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing her more." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, she's sweet." Naruto said.

They read a sign that said: **Principle Tsunade**

"Hello Tsunade-sama!" Sakura and Naruto smiled.

"You're the Uzumaki kids right? Welcome to my school." Tsunade smiled.

"Here are you're schedules, and if you ever need anything, come to me!" Tsunade said.

"We will!" They chorused.

"What do your schedules say?" They asked each other.

Uzumaki Sakura, 16, 5ft 5 in, 110 lbs, then it showed a picture of what she looked like.

Uzumaki Naruto, 16, 5ft 10 in, 145 lbs, then it showed a picture of what he looked like.

Homeroom: Kakashi-sensei

1st period: Science; Kakashi-sensei

2nd period: Language Arts; Kurenai-sensei

3rd period: Gym; Sakura: Anko-sensei: Naruto: Gai-sensei

4th period: Lunch

5th period: Social Studies; Asuma-sensei

6th period: Reading; Kurenai-sensei

7th period: Math; Kakashi-sensei

8th period: Sakura: Teaching Spanish to 5-7 grades. Naruto: Assistant to Sakura.

"Wow! Same classes!" Naruto exclaimed.

_BING BING BING BING! _

"Maldigalo! Esa es la campana!" (Damn it! That's the bell!) Sakura cursed.

Sakura and Naruto ran to class just in time. The 'get-to-class-now-or-it's-detention bell rung as soon as they stepped foot into the doorway.

Boys stared, girl's glared, and girl's stared, boys glared. The whole class broke out into whispers. All Sakura and Naruto heard was: "Oh My God, she's hot!", "I'm going to kill her!", "EhMaGawd, he is sooo hot!", "Looks like _their _material, better stay away from him.

"Here are the new people I was telling you guys about." Sensei said. "Introduce yourselves please." Sensei asked. Sakura and Naruto looked at the middle-front row to see Hinata doing a small wave to them, with 5 people around her.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 15, I miss Mexico, where me and my sister were born and raised. I love to play the drums, and I speak Spanish as my first language.

"Hello Naruto, you may sit next to Hinata, Hinata raise your hand. Hinata raised her hand.

"Hey Hina-chan! Nice to see you again!" Naruto whispered.

"Nice to see you too." Hinata whispered back.

"It's your turn." Kakashi said to Sakura.

"Well, I'm Uzumaki Sakura, I'm 16, I also miss Mexico, I love to sing, dance, play electric guitar, and I also speak Spanish as my first language.

"Hello Sakura, you may sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand. Sasuke hesitantly raised his hand. All of her newly made army of fan boys glared at Sasuke, but Sasuke glared harder.

"Free period!" Kakashi-sensei yelled. The class cheered.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"No importe de el, el es un asshole en el corazon." (Don't mind him; he's an asshole at heart.) A voice said from behind. Sakura turned around to see Hinata.

"Oh hey Hinata!" Sakura smiled.

"This is the other person who can speak Spanish, Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata stated.

"My first language isn't Spanish though." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke let's go introduce them to everyone." Hinata suggested. Sasuke 'Hn-ed'.

Sakura saw 2 girls, and 2 boys.

One girl had brown hair in 2 buns, brown eyes, about 5ft 5in like her, all the girls were about Sakura's height. The other girl had 4 short, spiky, blonde ponytails jutting out of her head and dark brown eyes.

"Hi! You must be Sakura! I'm Kunai Tenten." The girl with the buns said.

"Hey, I'm Sabaku no Temari, I like your name." The girl with ponytails said.

"You must be Naruto." They chorused. "Yes I am! Dattebayo!"

"This dork with the spiky ponytail is Nara Shikamaru. And this anti-socialist is Hyuuga Neji." Temari explained. Sakura smiled.

"Can we see your schedule?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded.

"Whoa! You have all the same classes, except for 8th. Don't you have to have a Teaching Degree to teach Spanish?" Hinata asked.

"In Mexico, I taught English to kids who wanted to learn it, even to some adults, so I guess they switched it to Spanish here." Sakura explained.

"Is it fun speaking Spanish?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kinda, but it gets confusing sometimes." Sakura said.

"Yeah, it really does." Naruto and Hinata replied.

"Bitch, get out of my seat." A girly voice spat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CAN ANY OF YOU GUESS WHO THAT IS? I'll give you 1 guess. Get it right and I'll update. JK! I don't like people who say 'give me so and so and I'll update.' It makes me mad. Anyways! That's the 2****nd**** chapter of 'The Best Years!' Thank you for all the good reviews too!**

**Sayonara! **


	3. Sports and a confused Sakura

**3****rd**** chapter of 'The Best Years!!!' (Trumpets blaring) Ow… Anywho! I am so happy, my family is all busy today, so I will try to get up to at least Chapter 5! Just for you guyz! Oreo!**

**Orochimaru: Oh sssssso now I'm Oreo?**

**Me: Yah, you know what; go have fun with your man toy Kabuto. I'll get someone else to do it.**

**Oreo: (sniffle) fine….**

**Me: TSUNADE-SAMA!**

**Tsunade: I know… Suki-chan-sama doesn't own me or any Naruto characters, but she does own the plot and the OC's. **

**Me: Roll it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Recap:_

_Bitch, get out of my seat!_

_End recap_

"Um, excuse me, but I don't see your name on it, Perra. (Bitch)" Sakura spat.

"Sorry, but I don't speak Hispanic, nor do I like Mexicans." The girl spat.

"Back off Ino!" Tenten yelled. Ino completely ignored her. Sakura did a little giggle.

"If you're racist, then I'm slut-ist. I don't like sluts. Also, I don't like people who bash my ethnicity. So in case, you don't want my foot up your ass, then I suggest you apologize." Sakura growled.

"Like I would apologize to a Fannish person." Ino said. Everyone looked at her confused. "Fake Spanish?" Ino said as if it was obvious.

"Oh hell no." Sakura mumbled. Sakura went behind Ino and shoved her knee into Ino's back. Ino screeched. "Get this bitch off me!" Ino screamed.

"Oh god." Naruto said. "What?"

"I learned this myself, and at my old school. Mess with Sakura; you will need plastic surgery to fix your face." Naruto explained. As soon as Ino heard that, she backed off. "I will be back for you Sakura. Ino growled. "And you too Sasuke-kun." Ino winked.

"Que la perra maldita, una golpeada habria hecho que ella retrocede para verdadero... (That damn bitch, one more hit would have made her back off for real.)" Sakura growled.

"Saku-chan relax, don't let her get to you. She's just another Edna." Naruto said. "You're right."

"Who's Edna?" Hinata asked.

"She's my ex girlfriend, who I broke up with because she was cheating on me with Sakura's boyfriend, and she was a bitch." Naruto explained.

"I'm just glad she's not here, because she would defiantly make my life a living hell again." Sakura explained.

"You're safe here, don't worry." Sasuke smiled.

_BING BING BING BING 2__nd__ period!_

"Do any of you know where Kurenai-sensei's class is?" Naruto asked.

"That's our class!" Temari smiled.

**(A.N. I'm just going to skip to 8****th**** period, I don't feel like explaining to other classes right now…:3)**

"Hola class. I'm Ms. Uzumaki, but you can call me Sakura." Sakura said.

"I'm Mr. Uzumaki, her assistant, but you can call me Naruto." Naruto said.

"Ok, open your Spanish workbooks and we'll help you with them."

_1 hour later_

"Adios!" The class yelled as they walked out the door.

"Good lord, those are some needy kids." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, well we gotta deal with them." Sakura said packing up her book bag.

They walked out of the classroom to see everyone waiting for them.

"Hey everyone! You didn't have to wait for us." Sakura said.

"Actually, we were wondering if we could spend the night at your house tonight…" Hinata asked. Sakura blinked then smiled. "Sure!"

_**AT THE UZUMAKI MANSION!**_

"Mama! Nina! Somos caseros! Trajimos a huespedes!" (Mom! Nina! We're home! We brought guests!) Sakura yelled.

"Oh! Traigalos adentro!"(Oh! bring them in!) Mrs.Uzumaki yelled.

"Wow, this is your house?" They all stared in awe.

"We've had bigger." Sakura explained.

"Hola! Soy senora Uzumaki, pero usted puede llamarme Alicia!" (Hello! I'm Mrs. Uzumaki, but you can call me Alicia!) Mrs. Uzumaki said. Everyone but Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were confused.

"She said Hello, her name is Mrs.Uzumaki, but you can call me Alicia."

"El mama, no cada uno aqui habla espanol!" (Mama, not everyone speaks Spanish.)

"Oh, uh, how do you say, sorry?" Alicia spoke little English.

"Mom is taking English classes." Naruto explained.

"Mama, vamos hasta mi sitio!" (Mama, we are going up to my room!)

"Wow, we got homework on the first day, and a lot of it too…." Naruto whined.

"We get a lot of homework almost every day." Sasuke said.

"Hey Sakura, do you like Volleyball and Cheerleading?" Temari asked.

"Hell to the yeah!" Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"We have the tryouts tomorrow, want to come with us?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah!"

"What kind of boy sports does this school have?" Naruto asked.

"Football, Soccer, Basketball, Swimming, Cheerleading, and Volleyball." Sasuke explained.

"Cheerleading and Volleyball for boys?" Naruto asked snickering.

"Hello, someone's got to lift us girls!" Sakura exclaimed.

_AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY!_

"Have we ever told you, that we LOVE your car?" Hinata asked.

"About 106 times." Sakura smiled.

"Make that 107, WE LOVE YOUR CAR!" All the girls screamed.

"Hey Sasuke? Are you going to try out for Football?" Sakura asked.

"Shut up and leave me alone." Sasuke said walking away leaving a very confused and sad blossom behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHAT DID YOU DO SASUKE?

Sakura: Ya! You bastard!

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: Say something or I will make you kiss Ino.

Inner Sasuke: LORD SAY SOMETHING!

Sasuke: I couldn't care less!

Me: Alrighty then, you get to see a kiss next chapter, so look forward to it!

Ino: SasuIno power!

Me: I know who you're going to end up with Ino!

Ino: It better be Sasuke-kun….. (Glares)

Me: Shut up you half virgin! Gawd!

Ino: (runs off crying)

Me: Anyways, SAYONARA!


	4. The Pain of it all

**4****TH**** CHAPPIE! YAYZ! I love making this story, so this is going to be a long-ish story. Just giving you guys a heads up about that. Someone…please!**

**Gai: May I do it?! **

**Me: Fine… knock yourself out.**

**Gai: Youthful Suki-chan-sama doesn't own me and my awesomenessly youthfulness or anyone else, or S.E.X. (the song), but she does own her OC's and the plot! How did I do Lee?**

**Lee: So... YOUTHFUL!**

**Me: Hey! This isn't a duo! **

**Me: Anywho, ROLL IT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What did I do?" Sakura wondered while looking out the window in Science.

"Sakura, what is it called when cells multiply?" Kakashi asked.

"Mitosis and Meiosis." Sakura replied still spacing out.

"Uh ok, correct." Kakashi said wondering how she could have been spacing, and yet know the question, he shook it off.

A note flew at Sakura and hit her in the back of her head. It said:

_What up? U look depressed 2day. What wrong? Write Back._

_-H.H_

Sakura did a small smile to know that Hinata worried about her.

_There is sumthin on my mind, I'll tell u after class. Thanks for worrying ___

_-U.S. _**(A.N. Heehee U.S.)**

Sakura threw the note back at Hinata; Hinata read it, nodded and smiled.

"Ok, for the last 15 minutes you can do whatever." Kakashi said going over to his chair, putting his feet up and pulling out 'Come Come Paradise'.

"Ew." Sakura thought while twisting her face in disgust.

"Hey Saku, can you tell me now?" Hinata begged.

"Ok, I asked Sasuke is he was going to try out for Football, and he said 'Shut up and Leave Me Alone." Sakura sighed.

"Wait, what day is it?" Hinata asked. "It's August 9th, why?"

"This is the day that Sasuke's parents were killed!" Hinata gasped. "Oh mi dios, debo haber dichole que dirigir claramente el hoy, sino de mi no podria encontrarle, ningun..." (Oh My God, I should have told you to steer clear of him today, but I couldn't find you, oh no…) Hinata sighed.

"Hina-chan, relax… I just need to not even look at him today… then I should be fine." Sakura said.

"Hey Saku!" a voice said from behind.

"Ah!" Sakura yelled clinging to the ceiling. "Don't scare me like that Naruto!" Sakura said taking her long, sharp nails out of the ceiling and pushing herself down.

"Heh, don't mess with me and my nails!" Sakura smiled triumphantly.

Everyone looked at her like she was a psycho. "What?"

"That defies the laws of physics! Oh my god!" Kakashi was freaking out.

"I'm a gymnast; I can do more than that." Sakura smirked.

Sakura was about to say something else, but she felt nails dig into her shoulder, and what ever dug into her, drew blood.

"Que el infierno cavo en mi? Ouch!" (What the hell dug into me? Ouch!) Sakura yelled with small tears running down her face.

"Told you I'd get you back uh, pero!" Ino said trying to call Sakura a bitch.

"It's PERRA! Stupid!" Sakura yelled clutching her left shoulder.

"Hinata, take Sakura to the nurse's office." Kakashi ordered. Hinata nodded.

_LUNCH!_

As soon as Hinata and Sakura stepped into the cafeteria, the whole room broke out into whispers. Hinata was kinda worried, but Sakura didn't care, all she cared about was her shoulder and not losing a lot of blood.

"Saku! You okay?" Tenten yelled. Sakura, not wanting to yell across the café, rose her hand half way to show 'yes'.

"I'll get your food Sakura?" Hinata asked, but it came out like a question, not like how she wanted it too.

"Ok, thanks Hina, I'll pay you back." Sakura smiled.

"No need!" Hinata smiled. Sakura went over to the table and sat down.

"Ok, Sakura, all we saw was you correcting Ino, and you leaving, so what happened?" Naruto asked. Everyone listened, including a pair of onyx eyes.

"Well, first of all, Ms. Piggy needs to go back to Kermit and leave me alone, second, she dug her nails into my back, which made me scream in Spanish, then I corrected her, then I left, and she dug her nails so hard into my skin, she tore my shoulder muscle, like literally, tore it in half, so I have to wear this cast on my arm for 1 week." Sakura explained.

"But the tryouts are in 1 week!" Temari yelled.

"Mrs. Piggy obviously didn't want me to make Head Cheerleader, or Volleyball Captain, so I'm screwed." Sakura sighed.

"But you heal fast! So maybe you can have the cast off in like 3 days!" Naruto wailed, obviously he didn't want his sister to be left out in sports.

"Maybe, I hope so." Sakura said lazily.

"Come by my house today, I'll help you out." A voice said.

"Uh, I thought you were mad at me Sasuke." Sakura said, confused.

"What, I can't help out a friend in need?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess so." Sakura confessed.

_**THE SPANISH CLASS! (The kids can now converse in a whole conversation! Yay!)**_

"Hola clase, espero que usted todo hiciera su preparacion!" Sakura yelled. (Hello class, did you do your homework?)

"Si Sakura-sensei!" The class chorused.

"De vuelta al espanol, nosotros vendra alrededor ayudar. (Turn to Spanish, well will come around to help.)" Sakura explained.

_END CLASS!!!!!!!_

_SASUKE'S HOUSE!_

**DING DONG!**

"Hey Sasuke, I'm here." Sakura told.

"Come on in." Sasuke shortly said.

"Hey Sasuke, this may be a sensitive spot, but would you mind telling me what happened to your family?" Sakura asked. Sasuke got a cold expression, but then it softened.

"You know you can sue Ino for the whole nail thing right?" Sasuke asked, trying to change the sentence.

"Already did, now back to the other topic, what happened?" Sakura asked.

"My mom and dad were on a business trip and their plane crashed on their way back." Sasuke choked out. "My brother then left to supposedly get a job to support me, since I was only 10; he left and never came back, so now I have this whole mansion to myself." Sasuke explained. Sakura went over to comfort him, and he took it in. Sasuke sucked up his tears and then started to talk.

"I got the cure to fix your arm immediately." Sasuke explained. He showed her a little bottle of tan, salt-like particles in a little bottle that would nail polish.

"Drink this in one glass and your arm will be better by tomorrow." Sasuke explained. Sakura's eyes gleamed. "Thank you; look forward to seeing my arm healed tomorrow!" Sakura yelled while waving and walking out of his house.

"Your welcome." Sasuke whispered.

**AT THE UZUMAKI MANOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Mama! Nina! Papa! Naruto y yo somos caseros!" (Mama! Nina! Daddy! Naruto and I are home!) Sakura yelled.

"Hogar agradable, mis bebes!" (Welcome home, my babies!)

"Vamos hasta mi sitio de hacer la preparacion!" (We are going up to my room to do homework!) Naruto yelled.

"Si!" Their mom said.

_THE NEXT DAY!_

As soon as Sakura and Naruto got out of the car, Sakura was shaking.

"What's wrong Saku?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I FEEL GREAT!" Sakura yelled. Sakura did back-handsprings into the school and as soon as she got into the rotunda, she did a toe-touch, and then landed on her feet perfectly.

"Damn, Saku-chan, what about your arm?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke helped me out with it, and my arm feels perfect!" Sakura said.

"Hey! What about your arm?" Ino yelled, obviously, she was pissed off.

"I don't want to repeat myself, but Sasuke helped me out and now it feels perfect." Sakura said in a Ha-your-plan-didn't-work tone. Ino growled, and then switched her face to a devilish smirk.

Ino did the unthinkable, she went up to Sasuke, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, jumped up and smashed her lips on his, while doing this, she lifted her legs up to wrap around his waist. The whole room gasped, including Sakura.

"You….." Sakura growled in a tone no one has ever heard before.

**INNER SAKURA**

_**Ways to kill Ino, slowly and painfully emotionally and physically:**_

_**Roast her alive then feed her to hungry wolves**_

_**Go to the cooking room, grab a knife, then stab her to death**_

_**Punch that fake little plastic-surgery enhanced nose off her face **_

_**Make it look like she has a zit then force her to walk around school all day**_

_**Pour acid all over her, then have her die from it**_

_**Make your singing voice like hers and give her a taste of her own medicine (seriously, she sucks)**_

**MAN! That's all I have! **

_Half of those are impossible_

**Heh, not in my world! Let me out and you will rule the school!**

_I'm not as evil as you_

**Are you kidding me? You are the only Mexican girl in an almost all white school; you should be full of evilness. Do you see her all over Sasuke?**

_Grrr, fine you can come out, JUST NOT YET. The day of the tryouts, the perfect day_

**Hehe, so you are evil**

**OUT OF INNER SAKURA**

Sakura made sure she was in a deserted hallway, and then she started.

_Baby, it's a fact, when it's gone, you'll never get it back_

_Hold on to your innocence, use your common sense, you're worth waiting for---- _She was going to continue, but then she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Heh, take that Perra." Ino cussed then walked away. Sakura slumped to the ground and let the tears fall freely.

"It's happening again…." Sakura thought, remembering her old school and her ex boyfriend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'M SO EVIL! I don't know why, but I used my birthday for the day Sasuke's parents died! I don't feel like changing anyway.**

**Sasuke: EW.**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Sasuke: You made me kiss Ms. Piggy.**

**Sakura: YOU ASKED FOR IT!**

**Sasuke: Why are you on her side?**

**Sakura: Because she makes my fate in this story and she could easily make this Yuri. Ew. **

**Me: (smiles triumphantly)**

**Me: I promised everyone that a kiss would happen, but I made it kinda obvious it was (gulp) SasuIno…. EWW! NEED SASUSAKU! (Looks at pictures) ok, I'm good. **

**Ino: I love you Suki-chan-sama! **

**Me: Eww, get away from me lesbian.**

**Me: ANYWAYS! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! (Fireworks erupt)**

**Everyone: REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Hispanic Friends and Enemy

**Hey peoples! I would like to thank harunosakua, and PR Sakura. You guys gave great reviews and great questions. PR Sakura, I made the characters Mexican, because I didn't feel like making them Puerto Rican. I lived in Puerto Rico for 2 years. XD Anyways, (looks around) HERE WE GO!**

**Tonton: Oinky Oinkers Oink SNORT**

**Me: That's Pig Latin for Suki-chan-sama doesn't own me or any other characters, or the song Pedestal, sung by Fergie, or Buttons, but she owns the plot and her OC's.**

**Me: This is going to be a kinda surprising chapter. Like I said, this is going to be a long-ish story. ROLL IT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura didn't have to teach Spanish to those needy kids today, so she went to get Naruto, and then sped off home with Naruto. The whole car ride was silent. Sakura was so upset, she didn't say hello to her family when she got home, just went up to her room to call her best friend from Mexico, Mia.

"Hey Mia, el es Sakura, puede usted hablar?" (Hey Mia, it's Sakura, can you talk?) Sakura asked over the phone.

"_Hey muchacha! Como es Japan? Apuesto que aspira causa que no tengo alli razon? Finalmente he perfeccionado mi ingles! __(Hey girl, how is Japan? __I bet it sucks because I'm not there right? I have finally perfected my English!)__ Mia answered._

Sakura snickered at her best friend's spoiled actions, but that is one of the reasons why Sakura is best friends with her.

"Llame para coger para arriba, y estoy teniendo problemas en mi school...Again..." (I called to catch up, and I am having problems at my school...Again...) Sakura sighed.

"_Otra vez? Muchacha maldita, va siempre a ser una epoca donde usted peude ir a la escuela pacifico?" __(Again? Damn girl, is there ever going to be a time where you can go to school peacefully?)__ Mia asked._

"Mia, es High School secundaria. Infierno a no. De todas formas, como es Mexico?" (Mia, its High School. Hell to the no. Anyways, how is Mexico?) Sakura asked.

"_Esta loco sin usted! Edna y Alex son rey y reina del prom, y Edna publically le golpeo, delante de cada uno!" __(It's crazy without you! Edna and Alex is prom king and queen and Edna publically bashed you, in front of everyone!)__ Mia screeched. _

"Tengo una idea, consigo Edna, Alex y usted a ir a mi escula para por lo menos 1 mes, que es todo yo necesita para el reembolso. Esas perras tienen que esta viniendo a el." (I have an idea; get Edna, Alex and you to go to my school for at least 1 month, that's all I need for payback. Those bitches have what is coming to them.) Sakura sneered.

"_Heh amo su evilness. Estaremos alli la semana proxima, espera justa hasta lunes. Consegui ir convencerlos. Veale en al chica de lunes!" __(Heh, I love your evilness. We'll be there next week, just wait until Monday. I got to go and convince them. See you on Monday chica!)__ Mia smirked._

"Mas adelante, ya del amor, Buena suerte." (Later, love ya, good luck.) Sakura smiled. **(A.N. They are like sisters. Sakura is NOT a lesbian.) **

"_Amele tambien, una hermana mas ultima." __(Love you too, later sister.)__ Mia replied._

They both hung the phone up at the same time. Naruto walked into her room as soon as she got an evil smirk on her face.

"Yo Saku, was that Mia?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, and she is coming here with Edna and Alex." Sakura smirked.

"Oh my god! Duck for cover! DO NOT GO TO SCHOOL!" Naruto started freaking out.

"Naruto, relax, I have a plan, Edna isn't going to mess with us, ever again." Sakura gave him a sly smirk.

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Ok, you didn't let me finish. Mia, Edna and Alex are coming here so I can get my revenge on Alex, Edna, and Ino. Basically killing 2 birds with one stone, eh?" Sakura said.

"Oooh! Can I help? We can get Hinata, Temari, and Tenten into this too! Because we know that Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji won't participate." Naruto yelled.

"Yes you can help; we are going to bring down Edna from her Pedestal."

_Your pedestal is falling down; falling down, falling down, your pedestal is falling down. Record sales are on the mark, and that's about the time the rumors start with all the people talking out of the air, someone got staying 'cause they got no class. _Sakura sang.

"That's our motto for this, remember it well. Her pedestal will fall." Sakura sneered.

"You call the girls, I will watch." Naruto said smiling. Sakura giggled and dialed Hinata, Temari and Tenten's phone numbers on 4-way.

"Hello?" The girls chorused.

"Hey, I got a plan; you know how we mentioned the whole Edna thing?" Sakura asked.

"Ya, what about her? Temari asked.

"Her, my ex, and my best friend from Mexico are coming here next week and are staying for a month, time for payback, you guys in?

"Heh, what's the plan?" The girls asked.

"I'll tell you at school on Monday; this is also for Ino's payback, so it's killing 2 birds with one stone." Sakura replied.

"We'll be ready; I can't wait to get revenge on Ino." Hinata said.

"Great. See you on Monday. Get a good sleep on Sunday too." Sakura ordered.

"Right." The girls said as they hung up.

"The plan will be launched on Monday as soon as we see them." Sakura explained to Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

_**THIS WAS GOING TO BE THE ENDING, BUT ITS NOT! 2 CHAPTERS IN 1! ENJOY!**_

_**SUNDAY August 11**__**th**__** 2008!**_

_Loosen up my buttons baby, but you keep frontin—_

"Hola!" Sakura greeted.

"_Estan viniendo! Convinieron a la derecha sobre el terreno. Dijeron que no podrian esperar para verle otra vez." __(They are coming! They agreed right on the spot. They said they couldn't wait to see you again.) Nina smirked._

"Si, ceriorese de que usted los individuos este alli en 9:00. Estaremos alli." (Yes, make sure you guys are there at 9:00. We will be there.) Sakura replied.

"_Entonces enderecele, vea!"(Right, see you then!) Mia replied before hanging up. _

_**MONDAY! August 12**__**th**__** 2008, The first day of Sakura's awesomely awesome revenge plan.**_

"Its 9:02, where are they?" Naruto paced.

"Naruto, it's called traffic." Sakura said.

"Yo, chica!" A voice yelled. There stood Mia, Alex and Edna.

Mia was shorter than Sakura, but only by ½ inch. She had about shoulder-length brown hair with black highlights, light blue eyes and tan skin; she is skinny, just not anorexic. She wore the uniform, but she chose not to wear the bow, she said it was so big, she couldn't see her feet. Her breasts were smaller than Sakura's, but still medium size.

Edna had medium-length black hair that went down to the very tips of her shoulder blades, deep brown eyes, tan skin; she looked like all she drinks is diet coke, never eating. She screamed anorexic, yet, she pulled it off, and she also wore the uniform, but put on the bow because she said 'it made her cleavage show more.' Edna's were about the size of Sakura's, maybe smaller.

Alex had a deep red mop of hair on his head, which made him look sexier. The boys didn't have a uniform which the girls thought was very sexist. So he dressed in a gray shirt that showed off his muscles that toned from years of playing football. **(A.N. NOT Soccer, people, actually football.)** Dark washed jeans and black Vans.

"Sakura!" Mia yelled. **(A.N. Remember, she perfected her English, also, Edna and Alex speak English, but with the Spanish accent.) **

"Mia! Come here!" Sakura yelled. Mia grabbed Edna and Alex and sped over to Sakura and her awaiting friends.

"Well, if it isn't Sakura. You want me to steal the throne away from you here too? I heard you missed me." Edna spoke in a vile tone that pissed Sakura off to no end.

"Your right Edna, I missed you, I missed watching you make a fool of yourself every day." Sakura spat. Edna glared at her and Sakura tossed her an even stronger glare.

"I bet you missed me, huh Sakura-chan?" Alex asked with a sly tone.

"Yes, Alex, I missed you, keyword MISSED. Your just a fly on my windshield, unwanted, unneeded." Sakura said. It took all her courage to muster that up. Truth is: she really did miss him.

Sasuke came driving up in his dark blue Ferrari. 'What is going on?' Sasuke thought as he pushed his way through the crows to see Sakura bad mouthing some people he's never seen before.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Edna, Alex and Mia are here. Sakura is bad mouthing Edna and Alex while Mia is slowly coming over here.

"Oh." Sasuke replied.

He saw Sakura take her thumb and index finger and make it into a gun form, took it up to the north-east side of her head, then started shaking it, like she was really telling them off. Sasuke actually started to listen.

"Listen Sakura, you need to back off of Edna." Alex defended.

"Like I'll listen to you." Sakura yelled.

"Look, we all know that your dad's last name is RIVERS not RIVERA. You fake!" Sakura yelled.

"What ever, I won the battle." Edna smirked.

"You may have won the battle Edna, but you need to win the war. This is my turf, and you are NOT going to take over." Sakura defended. 2 against 1 is pretty hard.

"Puh-lease, you will NOT win against me. Just drop dead." Edna spat. 'Ooooooohs' were heard from the crowd.

"You first! I invited you here so we could make up, and be friends again. That will happen." Sakura lied. Edna sighed.

"I can't be late for class and miss my perfect attendance record." Edna bragged.

"No one wants to hear your brag, and you're a liar, I've known you since pre-K and you have been absent at least, hmm….. 100 times!" Sakura yelled before motioning her friends inside.

"Plan, is put into action. Be ready for Stage 2 next period." Sakura ordered. They nodded.

"This is going to be perfect." Naruto smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**That was soooooo much fun to write! I have an idea for a future chapter, but won't be introduced until Mia, Alex and Edna are back in Mexico. If you have any questions, ask in a review. I will try to reply ASAP. Oh great, now I sound like a voicemail. **

**Sakura: I'm so devilishly sneaky!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, sure.**

**Sakura: SHUT UP! (Throws a spoon at Sasuke's head)**

**Sasuke: A spoon?**

**Sakura: yeah...Well… SHUT UP!**

**Me: A-nyways… Please Review! Sayonara! **


	6. The Plan

**Wow, writing this story is hard work! It feels like I have written at least 10 chapters, but I'm only on 6…:3 ANYWAYS! **

**Kakashi- (reading Come Come Paradise) **

**Me: -- (pokes Kakashi with a stick) Oi, disclaimer!**

**Kakashi- Hang on, it just got to the good part!**

**Me: If you don't do the disclaimer right now, your book will look just awesome…. **

**Kakashi- (scared) Suki-chan-sama doesn't own me or any Naruto characters or any songs used, but she does own the plot and her OC's. There happy?**

**Me: (smiles) PR Sakura, here is the continuation of Sakura's plan! ROLL IT!**

_**INNER SAKURA**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm just going to skip to lunch because that's when the plan starts by the way, to keep in touch with each other, they are IM-ing on there phones. **

HispanicFlower: Is everyone in position?

Ramen….: Yeah, but why am I in a trashcan?

HispanicFlower: To keep cover stupid!

Ramen…: Hmpf.

ByuWhite: Are they coming in? Tenten, you check!

Kunai: They are at the gym doors, talking to… SASUKE!

WindCougar: I think I say this for all, THOSE BITCHES ARE GOING DOWN!

Ramen…: I see them! They are in the Café in 3…2…1!

Kunai: Wow, Naruto can actually count.

Ramen…: SHUT UP!

HispanicFlower, BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I am right behind them, proceed with the plan.

Everyone: Ok

"Hola Edna!" Sakura fake smiled.

"Hey Fannish." Edna fake smiled back.

_**FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME! WE ARE NOT FANNISH! **_

**Damn it, she's just trying to get on my nerves isn't she?**

_**Ya think?**_

Sakura shoo-ed away her Inner Sakura and proceeded with the plan.

"Hey, listen Edna, I'm REALLY sorry about this morning, so if you wouldn't mind, would you come sit with us at our table?" Sakura lied.

"Oh course Sakura! I would love to steal these friends too!" Edna spat.

Ramen…: She sure doesn't sugar-coat it like she did before.

ByuWhite: Don't worry, Sakura has a back-up plan.

Ramen…: Why wasn't I told this?

Kunai: Because you'd blab it.

Ramen…: True…

WindCougar: Time for me to join the plan, she gave me the signal, Wish me luck.

Temari walked over to Sakura and Edna and proceeded with her part of the plan.

"Hey girls, what are we talking about over here?" Temari asked.

"About Sakura being Fannish, and how I'm going to take over the school." Edna said as she turned around to get her food. Sakura and Temari took their hands out and made their hands look like they were strangling her.

Sakura and Temari realized that strangling her was NOT part of the plan. They quickly pulled their hands back. Sakura took out her compact like she was about to add her blush, but she turned the mirror to check that everyone was still in position.

"What do you think they are doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Hell if I know, but I am curious as to why they are talking to Edna and smiling." Neji asked.

"Don't you think Sakura should be strangling Edna instead of talking to her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Speaking of Uzumakis, where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably with Hinata." Shikamaru replied.

_Back with the girls………………_

Edna, Sakura and Temari got their food and sat down. Sakura gave Naruto the signal for him to come over, sneakily.

"So, Sakura, I know that you won't just come over and ask me to sit with you, so what's the deal?" Edna asked with a smirk.

"What, I can't ask my ex-bestfriend to come sit with me like old times?" Sakura asked innocently.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Edna! Usted desea venir encima __a mi casa y trabajar en nuestro proyecto que cocina?" __(Hey Edna, want to come over and do our cooking project?) A 14 year old Sakura asked running up to her so-called 'best friend'. _

"_Soy esta noche ocupada, yo tengo la compania que viene encima." __(I'm busy tonight I've got company coming over.) Edna replied, when she said 'compania' she said it in a naughty tone, but that's just Edna. _

"_Usted ha estado diciendo la misma cosa la semana entera!__ Este es martes debido de la proxima! __Tuvimos que escoger los 7 layed la torta de chocolate?" (You've been saying the same thing all week! This is due Tuesday of next week! We had to pick the 7 layed cake?) Sakura asked. _

"_Hey bebe, usted listo ir? Oh hey Sakura." (Hey baby, you ready to go? Oh hey Sakura.) A boy named Eduardo asked. Eduardo is supposed to be Mia's boyfriend._

"_Esto permanece entre nosotros. Usted me oye?__NO DIGA MIA." (This stays between us. You hear me? DO NOT TELL MIA.) Edna sneered. Sakura just stood there in shock like she was just electrocuted by 10,000 watts of electricity. What should she do? Tell or don't tell? _

_End Flashback_

Sakura's teeth clenched as she stood up so fast her chair blew back and she smashed her hands on the table. The whole café got quiet.

"Sorry, there was an ant." Sakura lied as she bent down to pick up her chair.

"Oh my god, there was an ant?!" Edna started freaking out.

Sakura looked at Temari and vise-versa. That little sentence helped them out A LOT. Sakura smirked.

"Don't worry, it's gone." Sakura smiled. The plan just got a WHOLE lot easier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it kind of explained half of why Sakura and Edna are enemies. But, I will write the next chapter as soon as I read the newest Naruto chapter. Sayonara for now! **


	7. Cheer Tryouts and a fight!

**Hey Peoples! Sorry about the whole wrong words to the Spanish stuff, I've only lived in Puerto Rico for about 2 months, then we had to immediately move, so I couldn't study Spanish for long, so I am using a translator, I used to use Babel Fish, now I don't know what I'm using… Hehe… anyways… KIBA!**

**Kiba: I'm busy… (Staring at me)**

**Me: Uh, hello? DISCLAIMER!**

**Kiba: Oh right… Suki-chan-sama doesn't own me or any other Naruto characters or songs she uses, but she does own her OC's and the plot. **

**Me: Good Dog! ROLL IT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a very odd silence between the 3 teens, and Naruto couldn't stand it.

"I don't care if it's not my turn, I'm going!" Naruto thought.

"Hey girls! Whatcha guys up too?"

"Nothing, really, hey Naruto, have you seen Mia anywhere?" Sakura asked. _**WE NEED MIA TO DO THIS PART! SHE THOUGHT OF IT!**_

"I'm right here! Sorry I took so long! Saki, I brought the present! These were hard to get!" Sakura was confused at first, but then she realized Mia always had good hearing, so she must have heard about Edna's little 'weakness'.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Oh my god! There was an ant?!" Edna screeched._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Thanks! Edna, I'm sorry I wasn't there for your birthday last week, finally turned 16 huh? Well, we went through the trouble to get you a present that will really make you scream!" Sakura smiled. She never said it was a good scream.

"Here you go! You will never forget this present!" Sakura smiled.

Sakura handed Edna the box, and Edna hesitantly took the box.

"Is it a puppy? Because it's making a lot of noise in there!" Edna asked.

"It's an animal, that's for sure…just not a puppy!" Temari smiled.

Edna opened the box to see about 2,500 black ants crawled out and onto her arms.

"Oh Mi Dios! Hormigas! Consigalos de mi!"(Oh my god! Ants! Get them off me!)

Edna was so into trying to get the ants off, she ran into someone with a whole tray of food, the food got all in her hair, then she went face first into dirty mop water, and as she was getting up, she slipped and fell into it again, but this time her butt fell in. The whole café roared with laughter.

"Yes! Plan Accomplished!" Sakura yelled getting high-fives from her plan partners.

Edna isn't allergic to ants, but she is deathly afraid of them, even black ants.

Plan 1- Get Edna what she deserves by taking 100 ant farms from the bug room and scare her to death, then humiliate her – Accomplished!

"Thanks Mia!" Sakura hugged her bestfriend.

_1 MONTH LATER……………………………………………….._

"I'm gonna miss you!" All the girls, except Edna yelled. They got really close, especially after the whole Edna thing. Edna huffed; she is still trying to get the stench of spoiled milk off of her.

"I'm gonna miss you too! I had so much fun! You have to call me and tell me how the Ino one goes!" Mia smiled.

"Of course we will! But Edna, you saved our asses with the whole ant thing! We had a totally different plan in mind, but you had a better one!" Sakura smiled.

"You are going to miss me, right Saku-chan?" Alex asked sliding over to her.

"Ahem, I'd rather have my ass served to me on a silver platter." Sakura spat. "Get out of my sight."

_**I'm so proud of you girl! You told him to off!**_

All the girls cracked up. Alex kinda looked like his pride crushed and Sakura noticed this.

"Listen Alex, you know I might actually kinda miss you." Sakura said seductively slowly pushing him into a corner. Sakura inched her face forward to his and when their lips were 5 millimeters away, Sakura turned around and allowed her hair to smack him in the face as she walked away.

Alex was so flustered his whole face looked like a tomato. Sakura, no way in hell would miss the chance to mess with him more, so she took it.

"You know, Alex, if you hadn't of cheated on me with spoiled milk over there, you may have actually gotten that kiss." Sakura sneered. "Talk to you never."

Alex had enough of this, so he got onto to plane right after Mia and Edna got on.

As soon as the plane was lifting off, Edna gave Sakura the bird and Sakura did it right back. Mia smiled and waved to Sakura and gave her the 'call me' sign with her pinky and her thumb and held it up to her mouth and ear. Sakura nodded. The plane lifted off.

"It's a good thing Edna is gone, she would defiantly try to take a spot on the teams we are trying out for." Sakura explained.

"No doubt The 4 most important people in Sasuke's fanclub will try to take a spot, Ino, Ami, Yuki and Kimi." Hinata scoffed like they are excuses for women. Sasuke shrugged. "Not my fault I'm so handsome."

The girls started into a laughing fit.

_THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

During gym, this was made longer for the tryouts, held both Volleyball and Cheerleading tryouts.

First Cheerleading:

Sakura came out of the locker room in a white tank top, with a baggy gray shirt over it that went in between her navel and just below her bra strap, green booty shorts that had a leaf on the butt, and white Nike's, with her hair in a high ponytail.

Hinata came out wearing a brown shirt that looked like it was bleached in some places, but that is how it was made, dark blue shorts that went to her mid-upper thigh, with brown K-Swiss, her hair was in a braid that cascaded down her back.

Temari wore a red shirt that said 'I'll blow you away', black booty shorts, and gray Cherokee's, her hair was still blonde, but she just recently got black highlights, and her hair went down to the middle of her shoulder blades, her hair was also put in a ponytail.

Tenten had her hair up in a small ponytail instead of her buns, while she wore an orange tank top with gray shorts that went to her mid-thigh and black Nike's.

Let's just say Sasuke's 'fanclub' was dressed like she was about to star in a playboy magazine or let's just say: Slut City.

"Well, I don't know if you girls are comfortable, but I am." Sakura giggled to her girls.

"Do you think Naruto-kun will like my outfit?" Hinata asked giving herself a once over.

"Eww, since when have you liked my brother?" Sakura asked.

"Since the first time I saw him…" Hinata admitted. Sakura, Tenten and Temari threw some 'oooohs' at her.

"He's looking over here!" Hinata hid behind Sakura.

"Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Kimi, Ami, Yuki, then Hinata! That's the order!" Anko screamed.

Everyone had done the cheer, except for Hinata. Hinata was hesitant to go up, but she did.

The song 'Check on It' by Beyonce came on and all the boys in the gym class were watching **HER. ****Time to shine, Hinata. Make Naruto like you. **

_Good girls like to get down with the gangsters, go 'head girl put some back and some neck up on it, while I stand up in background and Check up on it_

Hinata was on the floor, almost curled up into a ball so she could gain the energy to do her stunts.

_Ooh boy, you looking like you like what you see, so come over and check up on it, I'ma let you work up on it, ladies let him check up on it, watch him while he check up on it, zip it, pop it, twirk it, stop it, check on me tonight_

Hinata got out for her little ball and jumped into a Spread Eagle, which also looks like a star, when her feet hit the ground she did a toe-touch and flipped backwards into a back handspring.

_If you got it flaunt it, boy I know you want it, while I turn around you watch me check up on it, ooh, you watching me shake it, I see it in your face can't take it, it's blazin, watch me in amazement_

When it said _if you got it flaunt it, boy I know you want it_ she strut across the floor like a runway model would and then struck a pose. When it said _While I turn around you watch me check up on it _she turned around to walk towards to back of the stage then as soon as she got the back of the stage, she did a couple of backhand springs then landed into a split.

"Wow! Hinata! Who knew you could do that!" Anko said in shock.

"Heh, don't underestimate me!" Hinata smiled.

"Oh my god! Hinata that was Ah-mazing!" Sakura yelled.

"She looked like a dying goldfish swimming around its fishbowl, so it can get its energy out." Ino spat.

"Shut up Pig! She did a lot better than you did!" Tenten defended.

"At least she's got better friends than those piece's-of-shits friends you have, who you fight over THE SAME GUY every day! Yeah, you guys are best friends!" Sakura spat. Ino growled.

"Excuse me? Like you're one to talk! All you do is nod at everything you say and help you!" Ino yelled.

"You're excused, but that means that we understand each other and have the same feelings! In case you haven't noticed, FRIENDS ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP!" Sakura yelled.

Ino had enough. She went over to Sakura and slapped her as hard as she cold across the face. She slapped her so hard, she made her cheek bleed.

Sakura took her hand up to her cheek and saw blood. She gasped when she took her hand down. She looked up to see Ino smirking.

"Oh, shit…" Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You know how I said, mess with Sakura you will need plastic surgery to fix your face?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…"

"Ino went to a new low. The last time someone slapped Sakura that hard and drew blood, the girl ended up in the hospital for 1 week. Bite Marks, broken bones, bloody faces, you name it. Sakura HATES the sight of blood." Naruto explained.

"Who's got the popcorn?" Shikamaru asked.

"I do." Neji replied.

"There is only one thing that can stop Sakura now." Naruto replied. They saw Sakura cracking her knuckles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: Ooooooooh! Ino you're gonna get SCREWED! **

**Sakura: This is the best story ever! I get to beat up Ino!**

**Ino: Suki-chan-sama may just switch it around! **

**Me: Not likely.**

**Ino: Bitch!**

**Sasuke: Oh, Ino you're gonna get it now. Since Suki-chan-sama is going to be busy beating the crap out of Ino, Review. No flames. **

**Me: (chasing after Ino) Say-on-ara! **


	8. Volleyball Tryouts and a new Cutie

**CHAPTER 8! Yay! This story is going just as I planned. Yippee. Anywho Please read the Author's Note at the bottom! It's VERY important! I'll do the disclaimer while I find more people do a job I don't wanna do. I don't own Naruto or any characters, or songs I use. I do own my OC's and the plot. **

**Naruto: Am I too late?**

**Me: Yup. You can do it next chapter. **

**Naruto: Man!**

**Me: ROLL IT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Where we last left off, Sakura and Pig were about to mix it up. Ino just slapped Sakura so hard, blood shed. Sakura is NOT very happy about it. When I say 'not very happy' I mean Sakura about to break every bone in Ino's body, not happy.

Ino was officially wishing she never slapped Sakura.

"Shit. Sakura's gonna kill Ino." Naruto murmured.

"Hey where'd Neji go?" Shikamaru asked.

"He went for more popcorn." Sasuke replied.

Ino ran to her book bag and got out a pair of scissors.

"Hairdresser Yamanaka!" Ino screeched.

Before Ino knew it, Sakura was behind her and put all her strength into her foot and kicked Ino all the way across the gym. Think about it, a rich school with even richer kids humongous gym.

Ino turned herself around so instead of her face hitting the brick wall, her back did.

"You….BITCH!" Ino screamed. Ino went to punch Sakura, but Sakura grabbed her arm and yanked the scissors out of her hand and SNIP!

Sakura cut Ino's hair. Ino screeched. "MY HAIR!"

Ino smirked then pulled out another pair of scissors.

"Well aren't you artsy?" Sakura asked. Ino looked over at her girls and nodded.

"We got to help Sakura!" Naruto said about to jump off the bleachers.

"No Naruto-kun, as long as it's just Sakura and Ino, we can't do anything, if she calls in more people, then we help." Hinata said. Naruto 'humpfed'.

"Hey Fore-head!" Ami called. Sakura turned her head and glared at Ami, they heard another snip. Sakura didn't care; Sakura took the opportunity to elbow Ino in the face sending her head-first into the wall, knocking her out.

The gym was silent. Apparently word got around school that Sakura and Ino were in a girl fight. There wasn't a seat left on the bleachers. The whole gym cheered and chanted "Sa-ku-ra!"

Sakura looked around and smiled. All of her friends jumped off the bleachers the girls hugged her. Sakura took the mirror out of Hinata's purse and saw her hair at about shoulder length. Sakura gasped. "Is it that bad?"

"It looks good! Don't worry about it! When you're a cheerleader, you're hair will most likely get in the way, so it's a good thing!" Hinata comforted.

"True." Sakura smiled. They had about a half and hour until Volleyball tryouts, so the girls took Sakura to the bathroom to clean her up.

_Volleyball Tryout time!_

"Ok, 5th, Sakura, show me your, serve, bump, dig, and spike.

Sakura took the ball in her left hand, took her right hand into a fist, then forced her fist into the ball sending it over the net and it landed about half way between the net and the out-of-bounce line.

"Good!" Anko said.

Anko's helper, a senior, served the ball over to her; Sakura took her hands above her eyes and opened up her hands fully, then turned them so her index fingers would touch. She hit it up into the air.

"Very good." Anko replied.

The senior served it lightly; Sakura dug on her knees and hit the ground, doing a bump, so it wouldn't hit the ground. In a real game, someone would spike that.

"Wow."

The senior came over to her side and bumped it, then ran back over to the other side of the net. Sakura jumped up, took the palm of her hand, and hit it with force.

Anko was speechless.

"Um, ok, the results will be up tomorrow on the gym door." Anko said walking away.

"Damn, Saku? Why didn't you tell us you could play that good?" Temari asked.

"I knew!" Naruto smiled with pride.

Sakura then remembered her hair. "Mom. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me!" Sakura yelled. "If you explain the situation, maybe she'll understand."

Hinata, Temari and Tenten looked over to the other side of the court and saw the senior. "Uh, girls, what are you staring at?"

"He would make the perfect boyfriend for you!" Temari squealed.

Sasuke winced, because Temari was talking to Sakura.

_Why does it bother me that he's looking at Sakura?_

**Because you LIKE HER!**

_Do not; I just don't want him to end up like Alex. _

**Whatevs.**

_Uh, ok, did you just say Whatevs?_

**You know it!**

Sasuke shoo-ed him away and saw him walk over to the girls. Sakura did a sexy, sly smile.

"Oh god, I know that smile…" Naruto sighed. "That's her flirty smile."

"Hey, I saw how you girls played, and you were much better than the fangirls over there." The senior said pointing over to Ino who was trying to staple her hair back together. The girls giggled.

"I'm Takahashi Aoi." Aoi greeted.

"Uzumaki Sakura."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Sabaku no Temari."

"Kunai Tenten." All the girls greeted.

"Hey, listen Sakura; you look like the type to like singing, want to do a duo in the talent show?" Aoi asked.

"Sorry, Aoi, I'm doing that with my friends, also the talent show is in 3 months. No thank you." Sakura said.

"Ok, tell me if you change your mind." He said walking away.

"Why did you turn him down?" Tenten asked.

"I saw straight through him, the second he came over I knew all he wanted was relation, not relationship." Sakura admitted.

"So basically he came over so he could get at one of us?" Temari asked.

"Yup, that's exactly why he came over here." Sakura replied.

"_**Attention students! We will have a uniform contest next week! You can design your own uniforms, any color, any shape, you design, it may get picked to be the school's new uniform, this contest is for GIRLS ONLY! That will be all." The intercom said.**_

The 4 girls looked at each other and smiled. This would be fun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, I hope you all are reading this! Ok, I have a picture of the girl's uniform on my page, and it won't show up. That's not a problem, I can change it, but in the first chapter, it explains what it looks like. And I can's fix it unless I take down the chapter and redo it, and since it's the first chapter, I have to take down the story to do it, which means I will lose my reviews, and whoever favored me, will lose the story. So, just don't mind that picture and take the describing out of your head, I will get a new uniform ASAP! This is why I am doing the uniform contest!**

**Ino: Yay! I get to make a cute uniform to impress Sasu-kun!**

**Sasuke: Ew. **

**Sakura: She likes me the most, so she will probably make me and my girls' uniform!**

**Me: You'll have to see! I may make some fluff next chapter, OH! And also look out for a new character in here! K---- can you guess who? **

**She has glasses**

**She's got hot pinkish-red hair**

**Half is straightened, have is spiky**

**She's a complete SLUT!**

**Can you tell who?**

**Sayonara!**


	9. The New Uniform and the kiss

**9****th**** CHAPPIE! Wow, I'm proud of myself, I'm already planning the sequel! This story is getting bigger and bigger, and the bigger it gets, the more fun I have writing it! ******** Ok, Naruto. **

**Naruto: Yeah! Suki-chan-sama doesn't own me or another Naruto characters or songs she uses, but she does own her OC's and the plot! Enjoy!**

**Me: Roll It!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Tsunade-sama turned off the P.A. system, all the girls picked their teams and started thinking of ideas.

"Ok, we have to pick a team captain." Tenten said.

"I vote Sakura!" Hinata, Temari and Tenten yelled.

"Why me?" Sakura asked.

"You probably have the best fashion taste." Temari added.

"Fine, let's go to my house and we can sketch." Sakura sighed.

"My mom can speak English now. Some of the first words she learned were cuss words." The girls giggled.

"Who is going to take me home?" Naruto asked. "The car fits only 4!"

"Uh, Sasuke's car?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke.

"Fine, get in." Sasuke motioned Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji into the car.

_AT THE UZUMAKI HOUSE!_

Sakura pressed a certain button on her steering wheel, and the garage opened.

"Mom! We're home! I brought my girls!" Sakura greeted. Her mom knew what she meant by 'my girls' now, because they stayed over every weekend.

"Hello Sakura! How are you? Where is your brother?" Her mom asked looking around to find him.

"He is staying at Sasuke's tonight. He should be back tomorrow." Sakura replied. Her mom nodded.

"We'll be in my room for a while! Call us when dinner is done please!" Sakura gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek before running up to the newly installed elevator that went up the 15 floors of their house—err-mansion.

The 4 girls ran into the elevator and Sakura pressed button 14. They heard 14 'pings' until the door opened.

"Thank GAWD you got the elevator, those stairs are killer." Hinata sighed.

"I know right." Sakura said opening her door to see her huge room.

The room was huge. The colors on the walls were pink and red. A laptop was placed on an oak desk, as did her pictures from back in Mexico. She had a 72" TV on her left wall, with her King Size bed on the right side of the room facing the TV. She had a fridge packed with soda, water and vitamin-water (All the flavors). On her walls were pictures she sketched during her spare time. She had her red electric guitar with pink cherry blossoms on it, next to her bed on her stand.

"Have we every mentioned that we love your room?" Temari asked, "Yes." "Oh."

"Ok, let's get started." Sakura ordered going to her printer and got some paper so they can practice.

"Ok, so I was thinking something like a light brownish/tanish shirt with that emblem on the hinge of the shirt, a black jacket that stops at about the middle of the rib cage that is kinda baggy on the arms and 3 buttons on it. For the bottoms, I'd have white stockings that go up until about an inch or two away from the skirt, and brown 2" heels?" Sakura asked. She saw the confusion on the girl's faces, so she drew it. After a couple of minutes she showed what it would look like.

"That is SOOO adorable!" The girls yelped.

"Let's get some fabric from the basement, 4 sewing kits and some music, and let's get this uniform started!" Sakura smiled. The girls high-fived.

They rushed into the elevator and zoomed past to kitchen, and Sakura didn't see her mom. She saw a note.

_Sakura,_

_Your father called me so I went to help him at work, help yourselves to the food, and after all, you CAN cook. Also, I didn't want to interrupt you girls, you sounded like you were having fun, so I figured you get this note once you went downstairs for the fabric. _

_I love you, be careful!_

_-Mom_

"We have the house to ourselves for a while!" Sakura smiled. The girls jumped and cheered.

"We have so much fabric, there is a room with color-organized and pattern organized just for fabric." Sakura said.

They walked down the stairs and they found the room. Hinata, Temari and Tenten stared with awe. "Where to start?"

They spent an hour down there looking for the perfect fabric and the sewing kits. Once they got their fabric they went to the elevator and went to Sakura's iPod and put on the song "Single Again" by Trina and started sewing together the fabric.

"I'll do the jacket, Hinata you can do the shirt, Temari you can do the stockings, Tenten, and you can do the skirt. " Sakura said. The girls nodded.

4 hours later, they looked at the uniform pieced together and smiled.

"It looks EXACTLY like I imagined it!" Sakura smiled.

"Who wants to see if it can fit?" Sakura asked. No one answered. "Fine…"

Sakura walked into the bathroom and 5 minutes later she came out looking like an angel. "We are SURE to win with this."

"Yeah!"

Sakura went back into the bathroom and put back on her pajamas. When she came out she saw the girls in their pjs too. Sakura looked at the clock and saw it was midnight, they have school tomorrow.

"Shit! It's midnight! We need sleep!" Sakura yelled. Then all the girls just passed out onto Sakura's huge bed.

_THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Ok, Hina, you do have the uniform right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I do, we have the show during homeroom, at the assembly, in front of EVERY boy in school." Hinata said.

"Thanks for the pressure Hinata." Sakura sighed. "Sorry."

_Would all the girls who participated in the uniform contest get to the auditorium immediately? The intercom said._

"That's us, we better hurry." Sakura said turning her heel and running to the auditorium. The girls followed. Sakura nearly ran Sasuke over.

"What the hell Sakura? You almost ran me over!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sorry! We are kind of in a rush here!" Sakura apologized will still running away. "Let's follow them!" Naruto suggested. The guys ran after the girls.

They boys had to be there in the first place, they got front row seats. As soon as they sat down the auditorium flooded with people.

"Ok, everyone quiet! We are about to start the show. So stay in your seats." Tsunade ordered.

"I know I'll regret saying this, but Ino's group first!" Tsunade said into the microphone.

The lights went out and there was a spotlight on the stage going all the way down the stage.

Ino came out wearing a white, baggy, long sleeved shirt with quite a lot of cleavage. If her team's uniform got picked, the other girls couldn't even button up the rest of the shirt, to keep some dignity, because the buttons were to far away from each other. The skirt was cute, it was green and black checkered. The shoes were black 5" heels. If the shoes weren't as high and the shirt wasn't so showy it would pass for a good uniform.

Ino walked down the stage like she was actually a runway model. She did a couple of poses and walked back behind the curtain.

"That is Ino's uniform, which is choice #1." Tsunade added.

"Ok, next is Sakura's group!" Tsunade smiled.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage.

Sakura came out wearing a light brownish/tanish tank top with the emblem on the hinge of the shirt, a black jacket that stops at about the middle of the rib cage that is kinda baggy on the arms and 3 buttons on it. For the bottoms, she wore a black skirt that stopped at upper-mid thigh and white stockings that go up until about an inch or two away from the skirt, and brown 2" heels.

Sakura walked—no... Strut down the stage like it was a real runway. As she walked by people, she heard, "She looks fierce!" Sakura smiled at the thought of winning. Sakura took off the jacket and turned around so they could see her back, she shifted her weight to her right foot and put her right hand on her waist, the back design said 'Leaf High' in black letter going in a rainbow form. She put back on her jacket and walked back up the stage. She turned to face the audience and flashed a smile. She walked back into the curtain.

"Vote for the one you want for the new uniform!" Tsunade yelled.

_10 minutes later everyone was done voting. _

Shizune handed Tsunade the envelope that had the results on it. There were 1,450 boys at the school.

"Ok, Ino's team got 650 votes, and Sakura's team got…"

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Temari bit their lips and held each others hands.

"Sakura's team got 800 votes, exactly! Sakura's team wins!" Tsunade cheered. The girls jumped up and down and screamed like fan girls would when Sasuke is shirtless.

_THE SCHOOL DAY IS OVER! They gave Tsunade the uniform so she could get it copied. _

The gang went to the park to celebrate.

"How about Sasuke and I get us some ice-cream to celebrate?" Sakura asked.

"Can you get me orange sherbet?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

Once Sasuke and Sakura were equal between the bench everyone was hanging out at and the ice cream stand, Sasuke pushed Sakura up into a tree and forced his lips onto hers. Sakura squirmed a little bit, but her mind and body decided they wanted Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, it took every bit of Sakura's will power to say 'NO' to Sasuke. She went there with Alex, and she's not going that way again. They broke apart and Sasuke looked at Sakura. She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, I've been there with Alex and look how it turned out, I don't want it to happen again." Sakura mumbled.

"I understand." Sasuke said taking her arm and dragging her to the ice-cream stand.

While Sasuke was dragging her he noticed a tear fall from his face.

"_I haven't cried since I was 10."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Poor Sasu-kun! I'm sorry!**

**Sasuke: Hmpf, you made me look like a pansy. **

**Ino: You little bitch! I was supposed to win that challenge! Sakura won the fight! Why couldn't I win the uniform?**

**Me: (completely ignoring Ino) Sakura? Make Sasuke feel better, please! I've got other matters to deal with.**

**Sakura: Of course!**

**Me: While I deal with Ino, and Sakura deals with Sasuke, Review please! No flames please! I had fun writing this chapter! Sayonara! **


	10. New fangirl and a Recked Friendship

1**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I am mad, and sorry. I can't find Microsoft on my computer, and I am afraid to download it, because last time I did that, my computer broke. So not doing that again, so I'm going to ask my dad for help. I am using WordPerfect until then. I am sorry for not updating! My computer was taken away from me, because I was out past curfew. An hour and a half off curfew. I will make up for it! I promise! Any-ways... Disclaimer please someone... **

**Hinata: Suki-chan-sama doesn't own me, or any other Naruto characters. She owns her OC's and the plot. **

**Me: Thank you! Roll It!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback_

_Once Sasuke and Sakura were equal between the bench everyone was hanging out at and the ice cream stand, Sasuke pushed Sakura up into a tree and forced his lips onto hers. Sakura squirmed a little bit, but her mind and body decided they wanted Sasuke's lips._

_Sasuke licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, it took every bit of Sakura's will power to say 'NO' to Sasuke. She went there with Alex, and she's not going that way again. They broke apart and Sasuke looked at Sakura. She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder._

"_Sasuke, I've been there with Alex and look how it turned out, I don't want it to happen again." Sakura mumbled._

"_I understand." Sasuke said taking her arm and dragging her to the ice-cream stand._

_While Sasuke was dragging her he noticed a tear fall from his face._

"_I haven't cried since I was 10."_

_End Flashback_

It has been a week since the kiss between Sasuke and Sakura and they both have ignored each other.

"Hey, Sakura, can we talk?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him and scurried off.

It was either Sakura ignoring Sasuke or vice-versa.

"Hey, Sasuke, you still wanna talk?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her, then slowly walked away.

In class, Sakura and Sasuke took different seats. Sakura sat with her girls and Sasuke sat with the guys. Sakura had her face buried into her hands, groaning.

"It's ok, Saki! Just talk it over with Sasuke... you to can be friends again." Tenten explained.

"But, I think he wants to be more than friends! I'm not ready for that."

"If you ask me, you should just stay away from him, he keeps his girlfriends for 1 week, then drops them when a cuter one drops in." Temari added while filing her nails.

Sakura's ears perked up. "What do you mean?"

"Before you came, Sasuke was dating Ino. That's why she cut your hair, and everything else she did. She wants her throne back. Karin is also all over him." Hinata explained.

"Who is Karin?"

"His ex-girlfriend and _used _to be the bets choice for prom queen." Hinata stated.

Sakura's mood suddenly got worse. _Great, so now I'm just some girl Sasuke wants to go out with then dump? Just when I started liking my life, too._

Sakura sighed. This was officially the worse day of her life.

"Everyone! I'm back from a vacation in Bermuda!" A girl screeched.

Scratch that... NOW this is the worse day of her life.

"_That's _Karin." The girls spat.

Sakura saw a girl who had hot pinkish-red hair and red eyes. Yeah, Sakura has pink hair, but Karin's is brighter. Karin also had some black-rimmed glasses on, and some over-applied lip gloss on both lips. She looked about 5" 3', and she has an 'ok' figure. She was told about the new uniform, and she was given it, and the uniform suited her well. She and the rest of the fangirls cheated and rose the skirt up higher to about 1 inch away from inappropriate showing.

"She's got a high voice, that's for sure." Sakura muttered.

Karin went up to Sakura and got in her face. "Who's the new meat?"

Sakura didn't like her face all up in her's. She took her hand and pushed her face away from hers.She didn't do it so lightly either.

"Who's the Skank?" Sakura asked. Karin looked like she didn't care. _She is DEFINITELY harder to crack than Ino is. _

"I'm Mizaki Karin. The prettiest and the smartest girl in school!" Karin bragged.

"All it seems like you are is a big-ego." Sakura spat.

That got to Karin, if it's anything, she hates being told about her ego. Karin was about to say something, but a hand in her face silenced her.

"As much as I would love to continue this bashing-fest, I'm too much of a lady to engage in your childish activities." Sakura stated.

"Now, Karin, would you mind sitting down, because sensei is ready to teach, and you're stopping him, by doing that your wasting out tax dollars." Sakura said.

Karin huffed then stomped to her desk.

"Great... another enemy, just what I need!" Sakura whispered sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Karin looks like a toughie on the outside, but she's really a teddy bear on the inside. Trust us." Temari promised. Sakura smiled.

The period along with the rest of the school day, flew by like a bird on fire.

Sakura was walking to her locker and humming 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne. At the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke talking to someone, whoever that someone was, was on the other side of the corner, so she couldn't see.

_Who is that? _

**Obviously a girl**

_How do you know? He could be talking to Naruto, Shikamaru or Neji!_

**Those 3 are over there with the girls **

_Shit... I need to find out who that is. _

**Only one was to find out let me out and I'll do it for you**

_NO WAY! Last time you came out, I got detention for 2 weeks_

**Hey, the lunch lady was asking for it!**

_Fine... if I let you out, will you promise NOT to hurt anyone?_

**Promise! (Fingers crossed)**

_Alright... _

Sakura squinted her eyes, and somehow took herself out of her body and let Inner Sakura take over. (**A.N. That was kinda confusing for me to write...--)**

Sakura's eyes widened at first, then lowered to a more sexy look. Inner Sakura made Sakura look a little different, her eyes got darker to look like a forest green instead of her usual emerald, her hair was slightly darker and her usual ivory toned skin was now tan.

'Sakura' took her clear lipgloss out of her purse, took a glob and dabbed it on. She patted her hair to make it look fluffier, and strut over to Sasuke and whoever he was talking to. Sakura saw—

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I SO DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE THIS AS A CLIFFY! My mom is bugging me saying, "SUKI ACHIA! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!" I caved in. I meant to introduce Karin last chapter, but I totally forgot, and besides that wasn't a time to introduce her anyways. **

**Sakura: Ok, so Inner Me is now taking over? **

**Me: Yep!**

**Sasuke: I was barely in this chapter! Put me in more next time!**

**Me: Why didn't you say that before?! **

**Sasuke: I expected it.**

**Me: Whatevs. **

**Karin: (Cackles)**

**Everyone: Ah! She's back! **

**Me: REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KEEP US ALIVE!**


	11. Diseases

1**Ok, so the last chapter was kinda fun to write, I think it dragged on to much. I'll leave that to you guys. I haven't gotten any reviews in a LONG time! Please Review this chapter! Reviews give me inspiration! (Smiles) Anyways... Gaara!**

**(fangirls screech and squeal) GAARA-KUUUUN! SAY SOMETHING!**

**Gaara: Whatever... Suki-chan-sama doesn't own me or any other characters, but she does own her OC's and the plot.**

**Me: OMGWTF! IT TALKS! **

(**Fangirls faint and fall over) **

**Me: Roll It!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback_

_Sakura squinted her eyes, and somehow took herself out of her body and let Inner Sakura take over. (__**A.N. That was kinda confusing for me to write...--)**_

_Sakura's eyes widened at first, then lowered to a more sexy look. Inner Sakura made Sakura look a little different, her eyes got darker to look like a forest green instead of her usual emerald, her hair was slightly darker and her usual ivory toned skin was now tan._

'_Sakura' took her clear lipgloss out of her purse, took a glob and dabbed it on. She patted her hair to make it look fluffier, and strut over to Sasuke and whoever he was talking to. Sakura saw—_

_End Flashback_

Sakura saw— the assistant principal?! **(I bet you thought it was going to be Karin!) **

"Sasuke, you left these in the front office." Shizune said giving Sasuke a small package.

_Remember to be subtle... don't jump at him_

**Yeah...Yeah...**

"Hey Sasuke!" 'Sakura' smiled, giving him a small hug.

"Uh... hi.." Sasuke replied.

"What's in the package?"

"Nothing you need to know." and with that, Sasuke sped away like his pants were on fire.

'Sakura' suddenly felt and prick of pain go through her body. The real Sakura was pushing her was out of her inside.

_My turn!_

**Man, I want to know what is in the box!**

_What do you think I'm pushing myself back out for?_

**Oh**

_Dur!_

Sakura saw Hinata running and screaming towards her.

"Hina, what's wrong?"

"Its...(heave) Naru (wheezeto!"

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?!" Sakura screamed. "Tell me on the way there!"

"Ok, so Naruto was going to the gym to see the cheerleading tryouts because Anko-sensei told him first, then all of a sudden, he just fell down! No one pushed him, he just fell! He won't wake up!" Hinata said with tears in her eyes.

Sakura sighed a big sigh. "Hina, I can't exactly tell you he's ok, but he will pull through." Sakura said still running. Sakura and Hinata were speeding by so fast, she zipped right by Sasuke who was about to walk to his car.

"Sorry Sasuke! Emergency crisis here!" Sakura wailed.

Sasuke cocked his head to the left slightly. _What's with her and Hinata?_

Suddenly, Sakura screamed. Her scream echoed throughout the whole school. Her scream was followed by Hinata's.

Sakura and Hinata saw a stretcher and 2 paramedics putting him on it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY BROTHER?!" Sakura screamed. Hinata broke out into tears and Sakura's eyes were already pouring out tears.

"Do you two know him?" A man asked.

"You think? I just screamed 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY _**BROTHER'**_" Sakura wailed.

"We are taking him to the hospital, your principal called us, and we are here for him." The other man replied.

"You are NOT going anywhere without us!" Sakura stated as if it were obvious.

"We can't take you during school hours." The man stated.

Sakura and Hinata had enough.

"SCHOOL IS FUCKING OVER! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, HALF THE SCHOOL IS GONE!" Sakura and Hinata yelled.

"It is?" "No, dip!"

"Ok, hop on."

**AT THE HOSPITAL 2 HOURS LATER**

Sakura called everyone, because Hinata was getting their dinner. Sakura did a 6-way call. (**A.N. Not sure if there is such thing, but in this story it is.)**

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tenten asked. She could hear her muffled cries. Sakura didn't want to cry over the phone, especially when Sasuke was on the line.

"All of you, get here NOW! Naruto is in the hospital!!!!"

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled/asked.

"Get here now! Please!"

She didn't hear anyone's reply because they already hung up and on their way to the hospital.

Sakura slammed her phone shut so hard, it turned off by itself. She stuffed it into her purse and stormed into Naruto's room where we was knocked out.

She suddenly had her whole life-time with Naruto flash before her eyes.

_**Flashback (Sakura and Naruto have been speaking English ever since they were 2.)**_

_**Sakura and Naruto were on the swings in their backyard. **_

"_**Push me higher Naruto! Higher!" A 4 year old Sakura demanded. **_

"_**You are talking to a 4-year old! I can't push any harder!" Naruto whined. Sakura was already higher than the bar the swing was attached to. **_

_**End Flashback**_

_Flashback_

_A small 7-year old Sakura was at a special spot she made herself for her hamster. She made the hamster a grave and was weeping by it. _

"_It's ok, Saku! He's up with his sister!"_

_Sakura did a weak smile and threw her arms around Naruto and cried on his shoulder._

_End Flashback_

**Flashback**

**A 10 year old Sakura came into the class smiling.**

"**What are you so happy about?" Naruto asked. **

"**Alex asked me to be his girlfriend!"**

"**No way!" **

**End Flashback**

_Flashback_

_A 14 year old Sakura was going crazy all that was going through her head was 'Should I tell Mia, or shouldn't I?'_

"_What's up Saku?"_

"_Eduardo is cheating on Mia with Edna!" Sakura blurted. _

"_You're kidding! How could he?" _

"_He's an ass, that's why!"_

"_You should tell Mia."_

_End Flashback_

**Flashback**

_**The same 14 year old Sakura ran to Naruto crying.**_

"_**Alex is cheating on me with Edna!" Sakura managed to say.**_

"_**That bastard, it's ok Sakura, don't worry about it."**_

_**End Flashback**_

Tears were falling down Sakura's face more than she wanted to. Sakura heard voices outside the door. She pressed her ear to the door in hopes of figuring out what they are saying.

"Naruto's poor sister is in there crying her eyes out. She won't like the news."

"Yeah, I heard the last time something like this happened, the person went insane."

"When do you think we should tell her that he has heart disease?"

Sakura's mouth slowly dropped open. She never felt this way before. It felt like her heart was about to burst into a million tiny pieces, and it wasn't a heartbreak, she's had many of those.

"I don't know, but I checked her files and it said that it's time for her annual check-up. We can tell her then."

"Let's go ahead and give her the check-up."

Sakura quickly removed herself from the door and back to Naruto's bedside so they wouldn't know she was eavesdropping.

_I don't like check-ups._

**You and I both**

"Sakura, it's time for your annual check-up." A nurse said.

"Fine.. But you will do it in this room, I am not going to leave this room, until I know he is going to be ok." Sakura stated crossing her arms like a spoiled 5 year old. The nurses looked at each other and sighed. "Go sit on the other bed."

Sakura smiled in triumph. 10 minutes later, the nurses came back with a doctor. The doctor looked at her with wide eyes but shook his head to stop him from thinking that. _No, she doesn't have it, does she?_

"Sakura, I need you to be as truthful as you can." Sakura nodded.

"You have a fever." Sakura shrugged. A fever, whoopee.

"Shortness of breath?" He asked. Sakura nodded.

"Cough?"

"Chest Pain?"

"Joint Swelling?"

"Joint Stiffness?"

"Joint Pain?"

"Skin Nodules?"

Sakura nodded to all 6 of them. The doctor took out his stethoscope and put it to Sakura's chest. He heard crackles in her lungs. He muttered something like 'auscultation' or something that Sakura couldn't make out. The doctor sighed and the nurses gasped.

"I'll be back with the results in about 10 minutes." The doctor said leaving, the nurses followed.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Sakura thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is wrong with me doctor?"

"Sakura... you may not like this... but you have Rheumatoid arthritis." The doctor stated.

Sakura cocked her head like a confused puppy.

"Lung disease. You have lung disease."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I almost cried this chapter. **SO SAD! **

**I'm not giving out any spoilers. You can beg as much as you want, I'm as stubborn as Naruto is.**

**Naruto: HEY! Why do I have heart disease?!**

**Sakura: Why do I have rheumatoid arthritis?!**

**Me: Must you use the technical term?**

**Sakura: Maybe.**

**Sasuke: ONCE AGAIN! I am still BARELY in this chapter!**

**Me: Relax, You will be in the next chapter. **

**Sasuke: I better...**

**Me: Awww! You and your hairstyle are so cute! We all love you!**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Me: Sorry, fangirl moment, won't ever happen again...**

**Naruto: Holy crap! Suki-chan-sama is a fangirl?! Duck for cover!!**

**Me: Hush. I am not. I just think he is ridiculously hot, and strong... **

**Sakura: Amen sister!**

**Sasuke: I'm still here...**

**Me: If you don't want Sasuke to get raped by me and Sakura, REVIEW! Sayonara! **

**Sasuke: Help me...**

**Me: Wait! I'm not done yet! I tried to download this on, and this is my 15****th**** document on fanfiction, but it said I reached a maximum of 15, how do I download more? Please tell me! I erased 'Please Help Me' documents to make room. I really need to know if I want to go past 13 or 14 chapters!**

**Now, Sayonara!**


	12. Some Results and the New Friend

1**Peoples! PLEASE READ THIS! I need some help. Fanfiction won't let me make more than 15 documents. I need your help if you want me to make it past 12, 13 or 14 chapters, I need you guys to help me. This is for the sake of the story! Ok, anyways, disclaimer!**

**Sakura: Suki-chan-sama doesn't own me or any of the Naruto characters or any songs she uses. She does own her OC's and the plot. **

**Me: ROLL IT!**

_Recap_

"_What is wrong with me doctor?"_

"_Sakura... you may not like this... but you have Rheumatoid arthritis." The doctor stated._

_Sakura cocked her head like a confused puppy._

"_Lung disease. You have lung disease."_

_End Recap_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I have lung disease?" Sakura asked with tears forming into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss Uzumaki, it seems you have lung disease and your brother has heart disease."

Sakura looked down and the doctor saw the tear drops fall onto the floor.

"How...long...do we have?" Sakura asked.

"About 1 year at best." The doctor sighed.

"Can you please leave my brother and I in peace? You've ruined our lives enough." Sakura asked.

"Uh.. Of course."

As soon as the doctor left, Sakura rushed to Naruto's side. There was a stray hair hanging in his face and she swept it away with one swift move of her hand.

"Wow... I guess we weren't meant to stay here for a long time, huh Naruto?" Sakura asked the unconscious Naruto. He shifted, his eyes twitched and his eyes slowly lifted up.

"Huh, w-wh-where and I?" Naruto stuttered.

"You're in the hospital, Naruto, you fell." Sakura stated. "That's not all, Naruto, you have heart disease and I have lung disease."

Naruto's mouth dropped open.

On the other side of the door, listening, was Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru, eyes bulging and mouth open. The girls immediately dropped the food, but none spilled, because the boys caught it. The girls collapsed onto the ground into silent sobs.

The girls then got up and slowly opened the door. They didn't want them to know that they know about the disease. They decided to pretend not to know until they Sakura and naruto were ready to tell them.

"You guys hung–" Hinata was interrupted by Sakura's hand moving slightly in the air.

"No thanks Hina..." Sakura said putting her hand down. Hinata sighed.

"Naruto, the doctor said you can go home now." The nurse stated. "Thanks."

_**THE NEXT DAY **_

The whole gang drove up in Sakura and Sasuke's cars. Sakura and Naruto still haven't told anyone, even their parents about the big news.

"Hey, let's go check out the cheer and volleyball sheets!" Hinata exclaimed. Sakura smiled, she is feeling a lot better today than Naruto is.

The girls ran to the gym and stared at the sheets looking for their name.

**NEW VOLLEYBALL MEMBERS!**

**Coach: Mitarashi Anko**

**Players: **

**1.) Yamanaka Ino**

**2.) Watanabe Ami**

**3.) Henjirou Yuki**

**4.) Wakaniru Kimi**

**5.) Achia Suki (Hmmm... name rings a bell)**

**6.) Hyuuga Hinata**

**7.) Sabaku no Temari**

**8.) Kunai Tenten**

**Captain:**

**Uzumaki Sakura**

All the girls cheered. Sakura took a long look at number 5.

"Who is Achia Suki?" Sakura asked.

"That's me..." A voice said from behind.

They look behind them to see a girl that is exactly their height. She had her long locks of sky blue hair into two braids that cascaded over both of her shoulders. She had deep brown eyes, almost black. Her figure was very... lets just say appreciated by boys. She, of course, wore the school uniform.

"Suki-chaaaaaan!" A voice said from behind.

"Oh crap, hide me!" Suki yelled jumping behind the confused girls.

"Have you seen a girl with sky blue hair around here?" A boy asked. He had short, messy dark greenhair, sliver eyes, and about 6 feet tall. He was wearing a plain, white, shirt, that the girls could SO see his muscles through, dark-washed jeans and black Vans.

Suki poked Sakura in the back encouraging her not to tell her where she was.

"She's..uh... on the soccer field." Sakura blurted out. He smiled. "Thanks!" "Suki-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Thanks so much, I thought I'd never lose him." Suki thanked.

"Yeah, in case you missed the screaming, my name is Achia Suki." She smiled.

"Hi!" The girls greeted.

Let's say, Naruto greeted her with a deathly hug, and the rest just nodded.

"Who was that, that person that was chasing you?" Hinata asked.

"His name is Yakatori Hiroshi. He's been all over me since kindergarten." Suki sighed.

"He's kinda cute..." The girls admired.

"I never said he wasn't, but he's so fucking annoying. You think he's harmless at first, but once you see the real person, you'll regret it." Suki stated.

"He doesn't look so harmless. When did you guys meet?" Sakura asked.

"Ahem... we were in kindergarten, and being stupid as he was, he saw me swimming, and he decided to try it. The problem was, is that he couldn't and still can't swim. He dove into the 10 feet waters, and I saw a floating thing in the water, I thought it was a very big stick, but then I saw hair. The first thing I thought was, 'oh crap'. So I swam as fast as I could to the 10 feet waters, brought him to shore and—" The rest was muttered.

"What was that?"

"I gave him mouth-to-mouth, but the thing is, when he was breathing, I saw his face looking like a ripe tomato. He wasn't really drowning. Ever since then, I've had my own little servant. Sad thing is, is that he is my only friend in this school."

"No! You now have 9 friends!" Sakura smiled. Suki gasped, then smiled.

"9?" Sasuke asked. "Yes.. 9!" Sakura sneered, throwing him a glare, and tossed her head back to Suki.

"Suki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" A voice screamed. They saw Hiroshi running towards them.

"Shit! See you guys later!" Suki yelled while running away.

**THE NEXT DAY! It seems like Sakura and Naruto have forgotten about their diseases and decided to move on with their life. So what? They have a year, don't live it in sorrow. **

Sakura and Naruto haven't told Suki or their parents about their diseases. They will most likely tell Suki today, and tell their parents when the time is right.

"Excuse me, pardon me!" Hinata stated.

"MOVE!" Sakura screamed. A pathway was made for all 8 of them to pass by.

"What's all the fuss about?" Sakura asked a random person.

"It's Suki and Hiroshi! Go take a look."

Sakura turned around to see the oblivious Suki and Hiroshi. Hiroshi had Suki pressed to the wall, their lips met. Suki looked like she was NOT enjoying it. Her eyes screamed 'HE'S RAPING ME!'.

"Hiroshi, let's try not to suck face with a girl that doesn't want to be kissed, huh?" Sakura whispered in his ear. Hiroshi jumped at the sudden sound in his ear.

"Huh?" He turned his neck so fast, he got whiplash.

"When did everyone get here?" Hiroshi asked.

"About...(pant) 15...(wheeze) minutes(deep breath)... ago!" Suki managed to get out.

"Oh.. Uh later!" Hiroshi muttered running off like his pants were on fire.

Sakura helped Suki up off the ground and to her feet. She looked at her hair, which was now loosely in a braid, apparently his hands were in her hair a lot. Sakura took Suki's hair out of the braid and started redoing it.

"Thanks so much, if you hadn't of saved me, I would probably had been raped by now." Suki thanked.

"No problem."

"Hey there, little sis." A voice said from behind. It was–

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Now THAT I left a cliffy for a reason. I also still need to think who the said person should be... I got an idea! **

_**IMPORTANT!!!!**_

**Send me a review, on what gender you want the person to be, and the name. It has to be a Naruto character. The person I like the best will be the person. PLEASE READ THE TOP! I NEED HELP! **

**Kakashi: Sure do...**

**Me: Shaddup! **

**Kakashi: Make me. **

**Me: (pulls out all of his Icha Icha books and a flamethrower) I'll do it. **

**Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The last one is a collectors edition! **

**Me: Fine, since I'm a nice person, I'll give them back. (Whispers to Sakura - CATCH!) GO LONG!**

**Sakura: TOUCHDOWN!**

**Me and Sakura: YE-EAH!**

**Me: PWEEESE REVIEW! **


	13. Dinner and the Star!

1**CHAPTER 13! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF RIGHT NOW. But, PLEASE! I BEG YOU! For the sake of the story, please read this! **

**Fanfiction won't let me upload more than 15 documents. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I CAN WRITE UNLESS I GET ADVICE! After this chapter, this story will be put on Hiatus. I apologize. I need you guys to tell me how I can put in more than 15 documents. Since this is going to be the last chapter until I get some advice, all the Naruto characters will do the disclaimer. **

**Everyone: Suki-chan-sama doesn't own any of us! But she does own her OC's and the plot! **

**Me: Roll It!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Recap:_

_Sakura helped Suki up off the ground and to her feet. She looked at her hair, which was now loosely in a braid, apparently his hands were in her hair a lot. Sakura took Suki's hair out of the braid and started redoing it._

"_Thanks so much, if you hadn't of saved me, I would probably had been raped by now." Suki thanked._

"_No problem."_

"_Hey there, little sis." A voice said from behind. It was–_

_End Recap_

"Sasori!" Sakura yelled giving her older brother a death hug. Naruto went up to him and punched his arm.

"Hey guys." Sasori smiled. Girls fainted and guys glared in envy. Each because Sakura was hugging him, and his smile, and guys glared because Sakura was hugging him and he is hot.

"Whatever happened to staying in Mexico?" Sakura asked, finally letting go of her 19-year-old brother.

"I missed my family, a problem with that?" Sasori asked slightly pushing her forehead with one finger. **(A.N. You know like Itachi used to do to Sasuke?)**

Sakura huffed. Suki fake-coughed.

"Oh! Right! Sasori, this is Sasuke, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Suki, Shikamaru and Neji." Sakura explained.

"That's some weird color hair you got there, Suki." Sasori pointed out. Suki blushed.

"Whatever, dark pink . . . " Suki spat. He turned his head to hide his embarrassment. Everyone chuckled.

"So, not that we aren't glad you're here, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I talked to your principal, and all she said was "take them, without Naruto here is heaven on Earth..'" Sasori tried his best impression of Tsunade.

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed. "NOT FUNNY!

**It's Friday and they are going to the Uzumakis' house for dinner. **

"Do you guys always have such a huge dinner?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Since mom is a stay-at-home mom, she starts dinner uber-early." Sakura explained.

Their newly hired butler and maid handed out the menus.

"Since when do we have menus?" Sasori asked. He caught Suki looking at him, she turned her head immediately.

The food on the table looked like a 15 star meal flew out of a limo and landed on the glass table. There was chicken, steak, ramen, wings, salads, pasta, croissants, rolls, cookies, brownies, chocolate cake, Dr. Pepper, Coke and Diet Coke.

Everyone did a double-take at how skinny Sakura, Naruto, Sasori, their mom, and Nina looked.

"I know what you are about ask, why aren't we fat?" Sasori asked smiling.

"We aren't fat because we have the fastest metabolisms you will ever see." Sakura pointed out. Naruto just smiled and nodded.

"You have absolutely no idea what a metabolism is do you?" Sakura asked. "Not a clue!" Sakura and Sasori sighed.

"By the way, Sakura? What happened to your long hair?" Sasori asked. Sakura's eye twitched.

"A fucking bitch named Yamanaka Ino cut my fucking hair, but I cut that bitch's hair also!" Sakura sneered.

"Sakura! Watch your language around Nina!" Her mom scolded. "Yes Mom..."

"Alright, who's hungry?" The whole room raised their hands.

As everyone started eating, Tenten's phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi?"

Silence.

"Seriously?"

Silence.

"OH MY GOD! No way!"

Silence.

"Oh my god, thanks for the spill." Tenten hung up.

"What's up?" Suki asked.

Tenten started fanning herself with her hand.

"Channel 89! NOW!" Tenten yelled pointing to the 72" TV.

Sakura, Hinata, Suki, Tenten and Temari ran to the living room and plopped down onto the black sofa.

"Where's the remote?!?!?!?!" Tenten asked flailing.

"I got it... chillax." Sakura said pressing the buttons.

"_Yo! What's up Konoha?!" A man said. _

"_This is DJ here. We got some great news on the stars today."_

"Hey Sakura—" Sakura cut Sasuke off.

"SHHHHH!"

"_Jigoro is coming to Konoha tomorrow. He is going to pick five lucky girls to be in his new movie coming out. He says he's already got some choices. So girls, practice your flirting, because the hottest singer/actor is coming soon! Be ready!"_

The girls sat in silence trying to take in all the information.

"Who's Jig–"

Naruto was cut off by the girls screaming bloody murder. Their mom widened her eyes and quickly ran out the back door with Nina, she even looked scared.

"JIGORO IS COMING TO KONOHA!" The girls screamed.

The girls finally died down and collapsed on the couch.

"Ok, you guys do realize that this Jigoro guy has a choice of thousands of girls?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah...Well... SHUT UP!" Temari yelled taking her 2" heel and aiming it an his head.

"OW!"

The girls bursted into a fit of laughter.

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!!!**

A random girl came running up to the five girls.

"HE'S HERE!!!!!!!!"

The girls looked at each other than at the girl, then sped to the front too where they saw—

-

-

Jigoro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, I meant to leave it like that, because I got to get off the computer, and I won't be back until tomorrow. I promised you guys I would update by today, and I did!**_** PLEASE READ THE TOP!!!!!!! **_**THIS IS FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY PEOPLE!**

**Sakura: YEAH! I want to see what happens in the story!**

**Everyone else: YEAH! **

_**Me: Review please! Answer my question! I need it! Like I said: until I get info, this story is on (sniff) HIATUS! **_**Sayonara! **


	14. Partners and a Turndown!

1**OMG! I need to thank Juliagal008 for helping me, and this chapter is dedicated to her. Read her stories if you can. Since all the ninjas are training, I have to do the disclaimer myself. **

**I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters, but I own the plot, and my OC's. Roll It!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Recap_

_There they saw him._

_-_

_-_

_Jigoro._

_End Recap_

Everyone ran to the front door as fast as they could. Even the girls that were in their classes already were looking desperately out the window to find them. The five girls squeezed their way out of the crowd to get a closer look. A 5' 7" teen came out of the black stretch limo. He had pitch black short hair, and forest green eyes. He still had to look up to talk to the guys, but he had to look down to talk to the girls.

He grabbed his sunglasses and slowly took them off. Once most of the girls saw his eyes, they fainted. The only girls left standing were the Sakura, Suki, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Yuki, Kimi, and Momoka. He saw them and smirked.

**HEY! Smirking is mine and Neji's thing!!!!!!**

_Whatever, if I know the girls I know, they won't fall for an excuse of a man like that._

**Whatever! But I heard that the lead girl gets to kiss him, and Sakura being hot, she is most likely to get the lead role. **

_SO NOT HELPING! We need to stop the girls from being chosen into the movie. _

**Think fast, because he is going over to them. **

Sasuke shoo-ed his inner away to go find the other guys.

Naruto was up at the front watching to see if they would accept. The 3 guys went up to Naruto and Naruto said, pointing his finger, "Look."

They looked and they saw them shaking their heads.

"We have a life here. You are very cute, but no." Sakura said. No hint of regret, they were serious.

"Are you turning me down?" He asked.

"No duh, she said no."Suki spat.Apparently, she has a temper the girls didn't know about.

"Whatever, there are really no other choices at this school anyway." Jigoro scoffed. The fangirls gasped dramatically and then fainted.

**Go Jigoro! Sakura's inner applauded. **

"Call me." He gave his number to the girls and walked away. The girls glared and then, as if on cue, ripped it into tiny, insignificant pieces of paper and through it onto the ground.

Ino went up to them and started freaking out on them.

"You bitches! If you weren't here, then he would have picked us!" She yelled.

"It's not our fault, we are prettier than you are!" The 5 girls said in a chorus.

"People! Enough fighting and GET TO CLASS!" Kakashi yelled. Everyone 'eeep-ed' and quickly ran to their classes.

The Juniors sat down in their seats and waited for class to start.

"All right! The best time of the year is the next month, starting tomorrow, End-of-the-year exams!" Kakashi smiled. The whole class broke out into groans and "WHY?!"

"I'm going to pick your partners for studying, until the exams, once you are done with this review worksheet, come up to my desk and look on this paper to find out your partners.

**20 minutes later**

Sakura is always the first one done. She got up from her seat and turned in her sheet. She looked at the paper and smiled. Since Kakashi knew, messing up the cycle of Sakura and her friends was very dangerous, he put together all five of them in one group. She searched the list for the guys' names on the list and she saw:

**Partners for studying:**

**Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru**

**Sasuke and Ino**

Sakura about died right then and there. The names played through her head like a broken record. _Sasuke and Ino, Sasuke and Ino, Sasuke and Ino_

Sakura ripped the paper off of his desk and shoved it in his face.

"I demand for Sasuke to be in the group with his friends..." Sakura silently whispered. Kakashi was scared shitless, but he stood his ground.

"I wasn't the one who picked partners, the seniors did." Kakashi replied.

"Do the seniors have something against Sasuke?" Sakura thought. Sakura placed the paper back on the desk and stomped back to his desk. She got bored, so she took out her notebook and wrote in big bubble letters:

**ANTI SASUINO**

Sakura took a Sour Jack Watermelon out of her purse and stuffed it in her mouth.

Sasuke was curious about Sakura's outrage.

**Hmmmmm... Probably the time of the month**

_Eww._

Sasuke tore a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote down something, folded it into a football and it landed, exactly were he wanted it to, in front of Sakura.

On the foot ball it said: **To Sakura, From Sasuke**

_Hey, what was with the tirade up there? With the whole throwing the paper in his face thing? U.S. _

Sakura rolled her eyes at the lack of text-talk Sasuke uses. She wrote back, but this time, she folded it into a volleyball.

_Whatever, you know you are partnered up with Ino-pig right?_

Sasuke read over the note about 5 more times. He stood up and it looked like he was going to have a tirade himself. But, since he is an Uchiha, and Uchihas don't have tirades unless absolutely needed, he through the note away. Sakura then got an idea.

"Wow, I thought I was smart, wasting paper, when we have phones." Sakura thought taking out her pink Voyager from Verizon Wireless and texted him. She moved her phone into the light and shined it so he knew a text was coming his way. He took out his Black Voyager and the text said:

_I got a brilliant, beyond brilliant plan. We all can study at your house, so u and Ino won't be alone. _

Sasuke smirked. Sakura always had some kind of plan up her sleeve.

He texted back:

_Gr8. Let's just hope you guys can make it the whole entire month at my house. _

Sakura got the text, smiled and nodded.

_Free Period: 11:09 AM. _

Sakura's phone rang and she answered it.

"Moshi Moshi?"

Silence.

"It's the doctors office!" Sakura mouthed.

"Uh-Huh."

Silence.

"Oh my god, thank you sooooooooo much." Sakura hung up.

She engulfed Naruto into a death hug more deathly than his.

"WE DON'T HAVE CANCER! THE RESULTS GOT SWITCHED WITH AN OLD MAN AND OLD LADY!"

Naruto was speechless. Everyone else was too. Naruto shook himself out of it and remembered something.

"Oh yeah! I was a little dizzy that day when I fell."

Everyone was engulfed into a humongous hug.

All of a sudden, a senior came up to Sakura and smacked her ass. Sakura yelped.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

She saw—

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, I understand if you think that was boring, but my brain just wasn't in it today. I actually don't know if the senior should be a new OC, or a character I've made already, or a real Naruto character. I'm not quite sure. I've got plot bunnies running around in my head, I might make a one-shot later today.**

**Sayonara!**


	15. We keep Rollin'

1**15 chapters! Yay! I just had to rewrite the word chapters like 15 times. I kept spelling it wrong. Oh well. I will get it done and hopefully posted tomorrow, after the stupid FCAT's. Hate it, need it if I want to be a senior... Math tomorrow... grr. I suck at math. Anyways!****Disclaimer please. I did it twice in a row! **

**Temari: Suki-chan-sama doesn't own me or any other Naruto characters. She does own the plot and her OC's. She doesn't own the songs she uses either. **

**Me: Thank ya very much! Roll It!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Recap:_

_All of a sudden, a senior came up to Sakura and smacked her ass. Sakura yelped._

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"_

_She saw—_

_End Recap_

Sakura saw the same guy who was the helper for Volleyball tryouts. "What is his name again?" Sakura thought.

"What, don't you remember me, Sakura?" He asked.

"Not really. What is your name again?" Sakura asked. He sweatdropped anime style, and then fell over, only to come back up 2 seconds later.

"My name is Aoi." Aoi replied.

"Ok, Aoi, see you later." Sakura replied back while turning back around. Aoi suddenly turned 2-D, or flat as a board, then silently walked away.

Everyone looked back at the senior that got turned down by the Junior. All of his friends were laughing at him, one was even literally rolling on the floor laughing. Sakura shrugged.

"Alright, so what should we do after school?" Sakura pondered outloud.

"We made a new song for our band and we were going to practice it today." Sasuke replied.

Sakura smiled. "Want an audience?" The girls puppy-pouted.

"No, no way, absolutely not." Neji spat.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease Neji-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun..." Tenten whined.

"Fine... just as long as you never call me that again..."

"Ok, Neji!" She said cheerfully and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

About 15 minutes later, they were at Sasuke's house and they were about to play.

Sasuke is on electric guitar, Naruto on drums, Neji on keyboard, and Shikamaru is the sound person, because he is to lazy to play a guitar.

They grabbed their microphones and began singing.

**Alright partner...keep on rollin' baby  
You know what time it is  
(Throw yo hands up)**

(Ladies and gentlemen)  
Chocolate Starfish  
Keep on rollin' baby

Move in now move out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now 

**Breath in now breath out  
Hands up now hands down   
Back up back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now**

Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'**

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'**

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'**

**Now I know ya'll be lovin this shit right here   
L.I.M.P Bizkit is right here  
People in the house with them hands in the air  
Cause if you don't care then we don't care  
One two three time zoom to the 6 Jonesin for you picks of the Limp Bizkit mix  
So where the fuck you at punk?  
Shut the fuck up  
And back the fuck up  
Before we fuck this track up  
(Throw yo hands up) **

**Move in now move out  
Hands up now hands down   
Back up back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now**

Breath in now breath out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up back up   
Tell me what you're gonna do now 

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **

**YOU wanna mess with the Bizkit? - Yeah  
You can't mess with the Bizkit - Why?  
Cause we get it on - When?  
Everyday and every night - Oh  
See this platinum thing right here - Uh-Huh**

**Well we're doin it all the time - Wha?  
So you better get some better beats  
And uh, get some better rhymes - Doh! **

**We got the game set  
So don't complain yet  
24/7 never beggin for a raincheck  
Old school soldiers  
Blastin out the hot shit  
That rock shit  
Let 'em bounce in the mosh pit   
(Throw yo hands up) **

**Move in now move out  
Hands up now hands down   
Back up back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now **

**Breath in now breath out  
Hands up now hands down   
Back up back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now**

Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'**

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'**

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'**

**Hey ladies Hey fellas  
And the people that don't give a fuck  
All the lovers all the haters  
And all the people that call themselves playas  
Hot mammas, pimp daddies  
And the people rollin' in the Caddies  
Hey rockers, hip-hoppers  
And everybody all around the world **

**Move in now move out  
Hands up now hands down   
Back up back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now**

Breath in now breath out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up back up   
Tell me what you're gonna do now 

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **

**Move in now move out  
Hands up now hands down   
Back up back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now **

**Breath in now breath out  
Hands up now hands down   
Back up back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now **

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **

**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **

As the guys' voices faded out, the more the girls' mouths dropped open.

"Well?" Naruto asked. Sakura jumped up and looked at Shikamaru's sound board. They weren't lip-synching.

"Wow..." The girls admired.

The boys smirked. They should sing more often.

The girls went up to the boys, and got at least 3 inches away from their faces.

"We're better!!" The girls yelled right in their faces.

"Oh really..." Sasuke asked.

"Really!" Sakura retorted.

"Let's make a little wager on that. The next talent show, we will play. Whoever loses has to give their instruments to the winning band. Whoever wins gets their instruments, and they will each get a slave. Yes, including you Suki. We will get Sasori to be in the band as well." Sasuke explained. Suki blushed.

"W-What makes y-you think I w-wa-want Sasori?" Suki stuttered. The girls giggled.

"Is it a bet?" Sasuke asked, taking his hand out to shake.

Sakura looked at the girls and they nodded. Sakura smirked.

"You're on." Sakura shook his hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ANOTHER COMPETITION!****Me and competing. I hope you guys liked that chapter! Team 7 is all tied up right now, so they can't talk. **

**Review please! **

**Sayonara! **

**  
**

**  
**

****

**  
**

****


	16. Author's Note! PLEASE READ!

1**Ok, I've never had to resort to a chapter Author's Note, but I want everyone to know, so you don't go, 'WHERE DID SHE GO?!' **

**I'm changing my username!**

**Old Username:**

**SasuKarin ROX. NOT**

**New Username: **

**AchiaSasuSaku**

Sorry peoples. It had to be done.

DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MANGA CHAPTER 393.

Now that Itachi is dead, Sasuke will come home, and get with Sakura:) So SasuKarin is absolutely NOT going to happen, unless she follows him back to Leaf, which will probably be what will happen. Imagine if Sakura and Karin had a huge fight. Omg. I can imagine it now.


	17. Another Author's Note

1**Ok, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER AS YOU WERE TOLD BY THE NAME. **

**The Best Years, is kinda losing it's touch to me. I'm thinking about discontinuing it. I have decided to instead of keeping the name, and the plot. It will totally change. No Spanish, no me... , lets just say, ALMOST everyone's personality will change. It's Sunday, I'm bored, so most likely, I will try and write it again. But, back to the top, when I say, "Totally change it"I mean totally change it. Different name, different OC's, different personalities, It will be very different. The Best Years is losing it's interest. On my Email, I have gotten a lot of complaints, and I don't like that. They say Sasuke is too OOC, and lots of other things that I would rather not say... **

**BUT!**

**I will try to continue to update this story, as well as the new one. I have gotten compliments on it too. So look for the new story, and the next chapter of The Best Years!**

**AchiaSasuSaku**


End file.
